Nobody Said It Was Easy
by julesmonster
Summary: Following "The Breakup" Kurt and Blaine must discover where their relationship is going and if it will survive even as they face new problems. MPreg. Slash of the Klaine variety. Major spoilers for 4.4.
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody Said It Was Easy**

**By Julesmonster**

**Summary:** Following "The Breakup" Kurt and Blaine must discover where their relationship is going and if it will survive even as they face new problems. MPreg. Slash of the Klaine variety. Major spoilers for 4.4.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Okay, so everyone and his brother have written a post-breakup story, but I hope this one will be unique (in other words, there's Mpreg in here, so it's definitely not canon). I haven't been writing much lately, but this story hit me hard and had to be told, so here it is. There are 9 parts and I will post one each day until the story is told. Also, the title was taken from a line in "The Scientist" by Coldplay. I'm sure you can all guess why I used it. Hope you enjoy the story! Jules

**Part One**

Kurt knew it had been a mistake to sleep with Blaine after their fight. It just made everything even more complicated. He needed time to figure out what he should do and Blaine had agreed immediately because he felt so freaking guilty over what he had done that he would have agreed to just about anything. And that was where their discussion was supposed to end. They were supposed to go to sleep and Blaine would go back to Ohio in the morning and Kurt would get his time and space to think.

But lying in bed with Blaine, after two months of being alone every night, had proved more temptation than Kurt could withstand. No matter what Blaine had done, Kurt's body still responded to his closeness, his smell, his heat. And so, in the middle of the night, with pillows to muffle the passionate noises from the other occupants of the loft, Kurt and Blaine had made love.

Which meant that Blaine left the loft the next morning confused about what was going on between them and Kurt felt guilty for using Blaine for sex. It had been befuddling and irresponsible and yet so perfect that Kurt couldn't really regret it. Every time with Blaine was perfect, even when it wasn't.

In the days that followed Blaine's departure, Kurt had tried to think rationally about everything, but he soon discovered rationality was impossible when one was dealing with matters of the heart. On the one hand, he knew that Blaine loved him and that he loved Blaine. On the other hand, he was hurt and his trust had been broken.

"The question is," Isabelle said one day over lunch when Kurt was once again agonizing over what he should do, "can you rebuild that trust? And do you want to? Is he worth giving a second chance?"

Kurt sighed and set down his fork, his salad almost untouched. "Blaine is the most honorable boy I've ever met. That's why this came as such a shock, I guess. Every other teenage boy… well, I've seen enough high school romances go south because of cheating to know that it isn't uncommon. I guess I just expected more from him."

"Honey, nobody is perfect," Isabelle said gently. "The fact that he came clean with you says a lot about his character, don't you think? And I can tell that you still love him. You are a very smart man, Kurt. I can't imagine that you would give your heart to anyone unworthy of such an honor. Take the time you need to get past the anger and pain, and then talk to him."

Kurt sighed. "I was planning on going home for a couple weeks over Christmas."

"See that," Isabelle said. "That would be the perfect time to talk to him. In the meantime, you should at least give him some indication as to where you stand. If he thinks it's over, he may just move on and all of this will be for nothing."

The thought of Blaine moving on—not just making a one-time mistake, but actually falling for someone else—was like a physical blow. "I'll email him."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Blaine read over the email for the tenth time and sighed. It wasn't the forgiveness that he wanted so desperately, but at least there was hope. He swore he wasn't going to do anything to screw it up if Kurt might possibly give him a second chance. He would do everything in his power to get Kurt back again, even if that meant waiting another two months to speak to him.

"You finally hear from Kurt?" Tina asked Blaine. She had taken the seat beside him at the library table while he'd been lost in thought.

Blaine glanced down at his phone again before shutting it off. "Yeah. He wants time to think about everything and he said we can talk when he comes home for Christmas. In the meantime, we're still in limbo. Not together, but not really broken up, either."

"Sorry," Tina said sympathetically. "Not knowing has to be hard. But at least there's still a chance. I'm not sure I'd give you a second chance if it was me in Kurt's shoes. No offense."

"None taken," Blaine sighed. "I screwed up. I know that. There's nothing I can say or do to justify what I did."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're hurting right now," Tina said knowingly. "Or that you still love him."

"More than anything," Blaine agreed.

"Well then, until Kurt comes home, we keep you busy," Tina said. "And out of trouble. You get tempted to do something stupid again, you call me. Just remember when Ross and Rachel were on a break and he slept with someone else, it took her years to forgive him. Just because you don't know where things are going to end up with you and Kurt doesn't mean you shouldn't be faithful. Prove to him that he can trust you again."

Blaine gave a half-hearted laugh. "Since I walked out on Eli, I haven't had any desire to even look at another boy. I just want Kurt."

"I still say you should have told Kurt that you didn't sleep with him," Tina said.

"It doesn't make a difference," Blaine said. "I still cheated. So what if I stopped before things got that far. I went over there with the intent, and I made out with a boy who couldn't hold a candle to Kurt just because I was feeling lonely."

Tina suspected that there was more to the story, but Blaine wasn't the type of guy to share every detail. He also wasn't the sort of guy who ran around on his boyfriend for no reason. Something had to be going on beyond him missing Kurt. But Blaine hadn't shared and she didn't think he would. No matter how close the two of them had gotten since Kurt and Mike had left, Blaine was still a very private person.

"Well, you don't have to be lonely with me around," Tina said. "Kurt has Rachel and now you have me, your very own fag hag."

That, at least, made Blaine laugh for real. "Thanks, Tina."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Kurt had been tired a lot in the past few weeks. It shouldn't have been a surprise, since he often suffered from insomnia when he was really upset. But he'd been sleeping like a log, at least nine hours every night, and usually a nap after work, too. And he was still tired every morning and was developing bags under his eyes.

As if being tired wasn't enough, sometime in early December, he started to get sick. At first it was just a bit of nausea when he smelled particularly strong odors or perfumes. Then he started feeling sick for absolutely no reason whatsoever. Finally, about two weeks before he was supposed to leave for Ohio, he had to rush from an important meeting to lose his lunch in the nearest men's room.

He wasn't surprised that Isabelle had followed him, or that she wiped the sweat from his forehead with a damp paper towel. "I think it's time you stopped making excuses for your obviously declining health and go to see a doctor, don't you, Kurt? Your health insurance kicked in two weeks ago; I checked with HR. There is no reason to avoid the doctor."

Kurt sighed. Isabelle had been trying to get him to go to the doctor for a couple weeks and he just kept hoping that things would get better. Instead it just kept getting worse. "I'll go," Kurt said weakly. "Know a good GP?"

Three hours later, Kurt was being ushered into the office of one of the best GPs in Manhattan. How Isabelle had gotten him an appointment at such short notice, or at all really, was a mystery that Kurt wasn't going to question. He felt too miserable to question anything. He'd already been examined and had blood and urine tests. This doctor had his lab work done in-house and had a rush put on everything. So, two hours after arriving, he was sitting in the doctor's very expensive and chic office waiting for the results.

"Mr. Hummel," Dr. Jorgenson said as he entered the office, still reading over the chart in his hands. He took a seat behind the desk and finally looked up at Kurt. "Well, all of your tests came back normal. You are perfectly healthy."

"Then why do I feel so crummy?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're pregnant," Dr. Jorgenson said with a smile. "Congratulations."

Kurt stared at the man with stunned disbelief. "That… that isn't possible. I was tested for the carrier gene several times and they always came up negative. I can't get pregnant."

"Those tests aren't always accurate," Dr. Jorgenson said kindly. "In fact, the chances of a false-negative are almost 25% until a patient is completely out of puberty."

"Which I'm still not," Kurt said.

The doctor nodded. "Probably not for another couple years. As a rule, we cannot rely completely on blood tests for the carrier gene until a male is in his mid-twenties. But a pregnancy test is pretty conclusive. I take it that this was not a planned pregnancy. If you wish to terminate, I can refer you to a rather good clinic. They treat their patients' privacy as sacred."

Kurt put his hand over his belly and shook his head instinctively. "No. I… I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know that I can't do that."

Dr. Jorgenson smiled at him. "In that case, my colleague, Dr. Ramos specializes in male pregnancies. I've conferred with her and she has recommended several vitamin and hormone supplements and has agreed to take on your case. She would like to see you within the next couple weeks for your initial exam, so you should make an appointment before leaving today."

Kurt thanked the doctor and accepted several pamphlets and prescriptions—one of which would help with the nausea—before making his appointment. When he finally stepped back out onto the sidewalk, Kurt was still in a daze. He automatically began walking the two blocks back to and was still lost in thought when he reached his desk.

"Kurt?" Isabelle said when she saw him pass her door. "I thought you were going home after seeing the doctor?"

Kurt finally broke out of his pensive state. "I…" Kurt shook his head. "I didn't really…"

Isabelle ushered Kurt into her office and forced him to sit down. "Tell me what the doctor said."

"I'm pregnant," Kurt blurted out. "I didn't even… the tests were always negative, but he said… false-negative." Kurt looked at her with wide eyes. "I didn't know."

"Okay, Kurt," Isabelle said soothingly. "It's okay."

As if her words of comfort had opened up the floodgates, Kurt collapsed into a sobbing mess in her arms.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Kurt couldn't quite remember making it back to the loft, but he knew that Isabelle had called a car and had ridden with him. She had even walked him up to the loft and come inside to get him settled into his bed. He curled up in the blankets that no longer smelled like Blaine and cried quietly while he listened with half an ear to Isabelle explaining everything to Rachel. Kurt had to hand it to his friend; she took it better than he would have thought.

At some point, he must have drifted to sleep, because when he woke, it was morning. He tiredly shuffled out of his curtained off space and went for the coffee pot.

"You should stick to tea," Rachel said, nearly shocking Kurt into dropping the pot. "I've been reading these pamphlets and they say that excessive caffeine is bad for both you and the baby."

Kurt closed his eyes and when he opened them again, nothing had changed. Rachel was still sitting at their second-hand table and watching him carefully. He set the coffee pot back down and went to sit across from her.

"What else do they say?" Kurt asked timidly.

"That male pregnancies can be harder than a female, simply because your body isn't used to the hormones," Rachel said. "That getting on a hormone supplement is very important. Which is why I went to the pharmacy last night to pick up your prescriptions."

She handed him the white bag containing several pill bottles and then got up to turn on the electric kettle. A few minutes later, she had made them both cups of herbal tea. Kurt sipped at the brew and let the soothing effects take over for a few minutes before hoisting himself up and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Once he sat back down again, he carefully read the instructions on all the bottles before taking the pills one by one.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked once all the pills were gone.

"I have no idea," Kurt admitted. "I'm still… processing it all, I guess."

"It's a lot to take in," Rachel agreed. "You really didn't know you could get pregnant?"

Kurt shook his head. "I was tested, but the doctor said that those tests aren't exactly accurate until after a man is completely out of puberty, which lasts longer for males than it does females. Some men aren't completely finished until their early twenties. That's why guys still grow in their late teens and early twenties while girls stop a lot earlier."

"What about Blaine?" Rachel asked.

Kurt gave a rueful half-laugh. "He tested positive, so he's been on birth control since last year. Apparently, they don't see many false positives, just false negatives. But none of that really matters in the end. I'm pregnant and…"

"And you're going to keep it," Rachel said knowingly. "So that means we have to figure out how to do that and still keep your career on track. Isabelle seems like she'll be supportive. She was really concerned about you yesterday."

"I'll have to talk to her," Kurt sighed. "She talked to the dean of admissions over at FIT last week and got them to agree to not only accept me as a student but use my work at as course credits. I'm supposed to start classes in January. Now…"

"Now, nothing," Rachel said with determination. "You can still take classes and work and do what you need to do. It may be a bit harder, but you certainly won't be the first pregnant college student. You can do this, Kurt. I know you can."

For the first time, Kurt truly looked hopeful. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Rachel said. "If anyone can have it all, it's you."

Kurt gave her a tearful smile. "Thanks."

She smiled back at him and for a few minutes they drank their tea in silence. Of course, Rachel couldn't leave it alone and had to bring up another touchy subject.

"What about Blaine?"

Kurt sighed and hefted himself up from his chair. "I'm going to stick to the original plan and talk to him when we go home in a couple weeks."

"What are you going to tell him?" Rachel pressed.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. He rummaged in the fridge for bread and peanut butter. He was feeling really hungry for the first time in a long time and a peanut butter and banana sandwich sounded really good right then. "I'll have to tell him I'm pregnant, but I… I still don't know what to do about our relationship."

"You still love him," Rachel pointed out.

"You still love Finn," Kurt shot back.

Rachel sighed. "Finn and I… we never had the relationship that you and Blaine had. I mean, we both loved each other, but we didn't share things the way you two used to. Finn and I were always having problems. You guys talked about everything and the only times you really had problems came from not talking enough."

"I know," Kurt said as he cut his sandwich in half and then took a bite. Swallowing the salty sweet morsel, he smiled at Rachel. "I think that was the problem this time, too. I stopped listening. There was so much going on here and I stopped being available to him. It doesn't excuse what he did, but it does explain it a little. I think back and I can tell he was trying to talk to me about something, but I just never had time for him. Now, I wonder what was going on. It had to be more than just missing me. Something was wrong, and I didn't bother to find out."

"You made a mistake," Rachel said. "You both did. But you can still fix it."

"I hope so," Kurt said. "Because this whole pregnancy thing would be a lot easier if I knew I had Blaine's support. But I don't want him to stick around just because of the baby, either."

"So work everything out first," Rachel shrugged. "But do not leave Ohio without telling him."

Kurt nodded his understanding. "So, on to other topics. I have an appointment with the obstetrician next week and I don't want to go alone."

Rachel grinned at him. "Of course I'll be there. Just tell me when and where."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Kurt and Rachel flew back to Ohio together and were met at the airport by Burt Hummel. Kurt hadn't thought about telling his father, even when they'd spoken on the phone. He'd been so obsessed over what to say to Blaine that he hadn't even considered what he was going to say to his parents. All of this hit him as they saw Burt walking up to them from a distance.

"Do not get stressed out about his," Rachel whispered to him. "It's not good for you or the baby. Your dad will be supportive. You know that."

And Kurt did know that. His father had been supportive of everything Kurt had done over the years. He would be supportive now, even if he was disappointed in Kurt for not being responsible and using protection. Especially after Blaine admitted to cheating on him. That gave Kurt pause. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Blaine might have passed something to him from that other boy.

"No stress," Rachel hissed again.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath just before Burt got close enough to hear them. By the time he let that breath go, he was able to set aside any concerns until he had time to really think about them calmly. And then Burt was wrapping him in a bear hug and Kurt took comfort from his father's arms.

"It's so great to see you, kiddo," Burt said when he finally let Kurt go. "Carole's got your room all ready and she's already making plans for what cookies you two are going to bake this year."

"I missed you so much, Dad," Kurt admitted.

Burt nodded once and cleared his throat before either of them could get too emotional. "Rachel, it's good to see you too. We're gonna drop you at your dads' on our way."

They gathered up their luggage and followed Burt to the car and were soon on their way. It took a while to get from the airport to Lima, but they used that time fill each other in on what was happening in their lives. Sure Kurt and Burt talked a couple times a week, but they were usually short calls and mostly consisted of checking to make sure that Kurt was doing okay and that Burt was eating right. And of course Rachel had a chance to go into excruciating detail about her life at NYADA.

After they dropped Rachel off, the two Hummel men were quiet for a while before Burt broke the silence. "I know things have been a bit rough between you and Blaine." Before Kurt could say anything, Burt cut him off. "I don't need or want to know the details. But I wanted you to know that he's been hanging out at the house a lot lately. I'm not sure exactly what's been going on with his family, but I found him hanging out at the Lima Bean at almost midnight on a school night a couple months ago. He had some excuse about losing his house key, but I'm pretty sure there's more to the story."

Kurt was pretty sure that there was more to the story, too. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had really let Blaine down.

"Anyway, I brought him home with me," Burt said. "And I told him that no matter what's going on with you two, he should know that he can come over whenever he wants or needs to. He was pretty wary at first, but lately he's been spending a lot of time at the house, sleeping over a couple nights a week, too. Now, like I said, I don't want to know what's going on with you two, but I want you to promise me that whatever it is, you won't make him feel like he can't come back."

"I promise," Kurt said solemnly as he brushed away a few tears. "I… I messed up, Dad. I should have been paying attention and I missed… everything. And then Blaine… but that doesn't matter. I'm going to fix this. I already decided to fix it before I ever got on that plane. But now…"

Burt reached across the truck and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I know you love him."

"I do, Dad," Kurt said on a hiccupped sob.

"Then you can work it out together," Burt said. "You might not be able to fix his problems, but you can fix your relationship and you can be there for him."

Kurt nodded and wiped away a few more tears. "I will be," Kurt vowed.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Kurt half expected Blaine to be at the house when they arrived, but it was just Finn and Carole. They had dinner together that evening and then Kurt, tired from travelling and from the baby, unpacked and went to bed.

School was still in session, so Kurt waited until the final bell before walking over to the school. He knew from Brittany that they had glee rehearsal that afternoon and he headed for the chorus room to watch the end of rehearsal. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, just watching the group perform a new Christmas number. It was their last rehearsal before the holiday, so it was also their Christmas party and Kurt didn't want to interrupt. He'd heard through Facebook that they had killed the competition at sectionals. Marley Rose had done the ballad with Jake and Blaine had done a rather great pop solo and then Artie and Brittany had led the group in their final number. Kurt had watched the YouTube video and had been blown away.

"Kurt!" Tina squealed once they were finished singing and had time to notice him.

Then he was being hugged by all of the old members and everyone was talking and asking questions all at once. The new members of the club stood back and Kurt noticed that Blaine stood with them, looking uncertainly at him. Kurt pulled out of Brittany's embrace and smiled nervously at Blaine. Blaine seemed to read him as well as he always had, because he slowly walked over and into Kurt's arms.

"I missed you so much," Kurt cried quietly as he soaked up the feel of Blaine in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said through his own tears. He was shaking and Kurt knew in that moment that Blaine had spent the last two months beating himself up for his one mistake.

"We need to talk," Kurt whispered as he reluctantly pulled away. "But not here."

Blaine wiped at his tears and nodded before stepping back.

The rest of rehearsal seemed to drag, even though it was just a few minutes. Mr. Schuster gave them an assignment for the holiday break and then wished them all happy holidays. Then Kurt was again bombarded with questions, but he put most of them off, saying they could all get together that weekend. In the meantime, Blaine grabbed his coat and bag and when Kurt finally broke free, he was ready to leave.

"Where should we go?" Blaine asked tentatively, still not sure that Kurt was really ready to forgive him.

"Anywhere we can have privacy," Kurt said. "Which rules out my house since Finn's there with Puck."

"How about the auditorium?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded and they walked there in silence. Kurt sat down in one of the seats in the front row and Blaine sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said after a brief silence.

"No, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm the one who cheated, you didn't do anything."

"You're right," Kurt said sadly. "I didn't do anything. You were hurting and trying to reach out to me and I didn't do anything. I wasn't there when you needed me. And for that, I'm very, very sorry."

Blaine felt like he'd been hit with a hammer and his head was still spinning. "I… I didn't sleep with him."

Kurt huffed a rueful laugh. "It wouldn't matter if you did. See, I've had a lot of time to think about everything. And what I realized is that what hurt the most was the fact that I believed that we were somehow better than all those high school relationships that begin and end in a blink. I thought our relationship was more mature than that. And it hurt to think that I was so wrong. We were just like all those other kids.

"But then I had time to get past that initial anger and hurt and realize that we _are_ better than that. The reason we got where we are now is because we are just like all those couples who have been together so long that they take each other for granted and stop communicating. I stopped listening to you. And I am so sorry for that. I took for granted that we'd be together forever and that it would be easy. But love isn't easy. You have to fight for it."

"I should have pushed harder to get your attention," Blaine said.

"Yes, you should have," Kurt agreed. "I can be pretty self-involved and I can't promise that it won't ever happen again, but I can promise to try. But I need you to promise me two things in return."

"Anything," Blaine said eagerly.

"Make that three things," Kurt sighed. "First, you can't keep beating yourself up over this. We both made mistakes and if we're going to move past this, you have to forgive yourself, okay?"

Blaine hesitated and swallowed hard. "I think I can do that."

"Try," Kurt said. "Second, I need you to promise me that if you ever feel like I'm taking you for granted or we aren't communicating or something that you'll talk to me about it. Even if you have to beat me over the head with it. Like I said, I'll try not to take us for granted, but you have to do your part too. You can't let me walk all over you, Blaine."

"I promise," Blaine said. "I'll get Rachel to help if I have to."

Kurt chuckled at that. "She'll have no problem harping on me until I wake up and take notice."

"I'm pretty sure I can guess the third promise," Blaine said. "And that's an easy promise to make. I thought... I thought having someone else's attention would make me feel better, but it didn't. That's why I couldn't go through with it. I just felt worse and worse the longer I was with him and I realized it was because it wasn't you. It was your attention I wanted. It was your touch I wanted. I only want to be with you."

Kurt swallowed thickly and swiped at a few tears. "I've already forgiven you this time, Blaine, but this isn't something that I can easily forget and I'm not sure I could forgive a second time, so..."

"It will never happen again," Blaine vowed earnestly. "I never want to hurt you again. I never want to lose you, Kurt. I meant it when I said you are the love of my life."

"And you're mine," Kurt told him. He leaned over and kissed Blaine and it was a lot like finally coming home.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

They back to Kurt's house after washing their tearstained faces and ended up parked outside of Kurt's house an hour later. Puck's truck was still in the driveway and neither boy wanted to go inside.

"Can you tell me what was going on that I missed?" Kurt asked finally. "I know that things have never been very good with your parents, but..."

Blaine sighed and leaned back in his seat. "They've been traveling a lot this year. I think they've been home a total of three weeks since August. It wasn't just that you left. They ditched me too, and Cooper hasn't even called in months. I was feeling so damned alone."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said with more tears in his eyes. He'd always been a crier, but since getting pregnant, Kurt seemed to cry all the time. "I'm so sorry."

"It's been better since Burt and Carole have been letting me stay over," Blaine said. "I don't stay every night because that would just be too much, but when I do, it helps me not feel so alone. Somebody actually cares, you know?"

"Blaine, sweetie, you are loved. Even if your parents can't quite figure out how to be decent parents, they do love you," Kurt said. "And my parents _adore_ you. I got a lecture from my dad not to make you feel unwelcome before I even got home from the airport. They love you, probably almost as much as I love you. I'm sure they would love to have you every night if that's what you wanted."

"I don't want to impose," Blaine said diffidently.

"It's not imposing," Kurt argued. "You are family. We're talking to Dad and Carole after dinner tonight. You wait and see. I'm right about this."

Two hours later, Kurt was proved correct.

"You're family, kid," Burt said. "I know that may not mean much to your folks, but around here, that means you always have a place to go. And that's the same if you're with Kurt or not."

"If they're going to be traveling so often, you could just move in," Carole said. "I don't really like having you travel so far every day. Especially in the winter."

"That's not a bad idea," Burt said thoughtfully. He turned to Blaine. "You're going to give me their number wherever they are and tomorrow I'm going to call and arrange everything."

"I..."

"You got a problem with that, kid?" Burt asked pointedly.

Blaine blinked and then smiled broadly. "Um, no. No problem. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No problem," Burt said. "You can keep using the guest room. It'll be your room now." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Burt glared at him. "I know you two probably think I'm being a prude, but I wouldn't let Rachel spend the night in Finn's room, either. I mean, if they were still together."

"Which they aren't," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "Just be grateful Finn wasn't here to hear that. As for sharing a room, it's a little late to protect my virtue."

"I don't know anything for sure," Burt said. "In my head, you're waiting until you're thirty, like we talked about."

Kurt would have argued more, but Blaine stopped him. "The guest room is perfect. Thank you."

"We're glad that you boys have worked out your differences," Carole said to change the subject.

"Well, we still have some details to iron out," Blaine said. "But, yeah. Thanks."

In Kurt's mind, he started going over all of those details he hadn't yet told Blaine. "Um, excuse me. I need to call Rachel about something. I'll be right back."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Kurt took his phone out onto the front step. Even though it was freezing out and there were a couple inches of snow on the ground, he knew that it was the only way to insure privacy.

"Kurt?" Rachel said when she answered her phone. "How did things go? I heard from Tina that you and Blaine left glee rehearsal together this afternoon."

And so Kurt quickly filled her in on the details of his and Blaine's reconciliation and the conversation with Burt and Carole that followed. "But now, I have to tell them the rest and I don't know how to do that. What if they all hate me?"

"No one is going to hate you," Rachel said. "And you don't have to tell them tonight. You've got two weeks."

"If I don't do it soon, then I'm afraid I'll just keep putting it off and I don't want it to be something I dump on them before getting on the plane, though that might be easier," Kurt said all in one breath.

Rachel sighed. "Unless the perfect moment happens tonight, I think you should just enjoy being with Blaine tonight and then worry about telling him about the baby tomorrow. But you're right, you shouldn't wait until the last minute, so set yourself a deadline. Tomorrow by this time, you will have told him."

"Or?" Kurt said warily.

"Or else...Or else I get to call you my houseboy for the next three months!" Rachel said with entirely too much enthusiasm for Kurt's sanity. "And you clean the loft in only those blue shorts I bought for you last summer."

"Fine, tomorrow it is," Kurt sighed. There was no way he was fueling Rachel's recent obsession with all things gay by letting her ogle him while doing housework.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry to have missed yesterday's post. I pinched a nerve in my right shoulder and everything hurts. Jules

**Part Three**

Despite the desire both Kurt and Blaine felt to rekindle more than just romance, they settled for holding hands and watching a movie with Carole and Burt that evening. The next morning, Kurt woke up early so that he could make breakfast for everyone. Unfortunately, Kurt forgot just how nauseous the smell of coffee now made him. So when his father and Blaine came down and turned on the coffee maker it didn't take long for the nausea to hit and send him running for the toilet.

"Hey!" Finn's indignant shout could be heard throughout the house. He was in the shower getting ready to go to the shop with Burt when Kurt burst through the door.

Blaine and Burt were soon both standing in the doorway as well. "What is this?" Finn complained. "Can't a guy take a shower in peace?"

"Kurt?" Blaine said as he knelt beside his boyfriend and wiped away the sweat with the wet cloth Burt handed him.

Kurt spit and leaned weakly against Blaine. "I'm okay."

"You don't have a fever," Burt said as he touched the back of his hand to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt slowly got to his feet. "I promise I'm fine. Just let me brush my teeth and then..."

Burt and Blaine still looked worried but they backed out of the overcrowded bathroom and left.

A few minutes later, Finn peeked around the shower curtain. "You okay dude?"

Kurt sighed and spit the toothpaste out of his mouth. "I will be."

Kurt left Finn alone and walked back to his bedroom. There was no way he could go back to the kitchen with the smell of coffee still down there. Thankfully, Blaine was waiting for him there and he was alone.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked with real concern.

Kurt sat beside his boyfriend on the bed and clasped his hand tightly. "I started feeling tired and sick a few weeks ago so I went to the doctor."

"Kurt, you're scaring me," Blaine said in a subdued voice.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "I'm okay. I promise. But I did find out something. You know how we talked about being tested for being carriers?"

"Yeah," Blaine said slowly. "That's why I went on the pill."

Kurt sighed. "Yes well, it turns out that even though a person tests negative he can still be a carrier."

Blaine's eyes widened almost comically. "You mean... You're pregnant?"

Kurt nodded. "It must have happened that night in New York. Anyway, I just found out ten days ago and I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Plus I wanted to work things out between us before dumping this on you." Blaine stared at Kurt for a long time in shock. "Blaine, you need to say something. Stress really isn't good for me or the baby right now and I'm feeling very stressed by your silence."

"A baby?" Blaine blurted out stupidly. "I... That's... That's so amazing Kurt!"

And then Blaine was hugging the life out of him and Kurt was hugging him back in relief. And then they were kissing until a very loud "Ahem!" interrupted them. Kurt looked up to see his father in the doorway.

"You gonna come down and explain what's going on, Kurt?" Burt asked pointedly.

"Not while there's still coffee in the kitchen," Kurt mumbled.

"Coffee?" Burt asked with a frown of confusion. "What's coffee got to do with anything?"

"It makes me nauseous," Kurt said. "Please, Dad? I promise to explain everything if you just get rid of the coffee. And maybe make me a cup of that chamomile tea that Carole likes."

Burt left the room, still muttering about his coffee, but Kurt knew he'd do what he asked.

"You think he's going to freak?" Blaine asked warily.

"I don't think so," Kurt said. "At least I hope not. But I can't hide it from him, either."

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess we should go down there and face the music, then. I just wish I had a little more time to really grasp the whole thing."

Kurt chuckled dryly. "I've had almost two weeks and still haven't fully grasped the whole thing."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

They walked down the stairs together holding hands and found the rest of the family all sitting and eating the breakfast Kurt had prepared. They took their seats and Kurt took a sip of the tea that Carole handed him.

"So?" Burt asked.

"So, the carrier tests were wrong," Kurt stated bluntly. "I'm pregnant."

Finn choked on his eggs and coughed a few times before gasping out, "Dude! Warn a guy!"

"You're pregnant?" Carole said a little breathlessly.

Kurt licked his lips nervously and nodded. "I'm due in early July. I've been to a doctor and have sonogram pictures I can show you later. But... yeah."

Burt still hadn't said anything and both Kurt and Blaine watched him warily. He took a drink of the juice in front of him before nodding slowly. "Okay. Okay, we can deal with this."

"Isabelle is totally okay with me staying on," Kurt said. "In fact, she gave me a raise and a promotion. And she helped me get into FIT. My work at will count towards college credits and I and I can work my schedule to do both."

"That's what you want?" Burt asked. "You aren't trying to go to NYADA next year?"

Kurt shook his head. "I had already decided that I was going to change career goals before I found out. Just like I had already decided to try to fix things with Blaine before I found out. The baby won't change anything."

"Kurt, a baby changes everything," Carole said gently.

Kurt sighed. "I know. But it doesn't have to change my career goals. With the raise Isabelle gave me, I can afford childcare. And I've got a really great health plan. Money will still be tight, but... but I can do this."

"And he won't be doing it alone," Blaine said.

"Blaine, honey, you're going to be in school, too," Carole said.

Blaine nodded. "I know. But once I turn 18, I'll have the money my grandmother left me and Kurt and I can figure out our schedules. If I have to, I'll put off school for a few years until Kurt finishes."

"You aren't putting off college," Kurt said adamantly. "I won't let you. But I do think we can work it out."

Burt huffed a rueful laugh. "Your mom and I weren't much older than you when she got pregnant. And you boys certainly have a lot more going for you than we did financially. But I worry that you don't have the emotional support in New York. We had your grandparents and our friends."

"We've got Rachel," Kurt said. "And I've made a few other friends at Vogue."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out," Burt said.

"Not at all," Kurt admitted. "But I can't imagine giving up our baby, and I can't imagine giving up on the career I never knew I could have so I have to find a way to make it all work."

"If anyone can, it's you," Carole told him and squeezed his hand across the table.

Burt let a grin spread over his face. "I'm gonna be a grandpa."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

"Maybe I should just move to New York after I get my inheritance next month," Blaine said as they sat together in his car after school that afternoon. "I mean, I can go to school just as easily in New York."

"But you can't be in New Directions in New York," Kurt said. "You guys are going to Nationals again this year, I can feel it. You deserve to have that."

"I don't want to miss out on everything," Blaine said. "I want to feel the baby kick and see you get bigger."

"Please do not remind me that I will soon be the size of a house," Kurt groaned. "And you aren't going to miss out on anything. We're going to talk every day and I will tell you everything that happens. And I promise I'll make sure it happens this time."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, fine, but I'm flying out at least once a month. I really don't like being apart."

"I don't either," Kurt said with a sigh and leaned over to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. "We'll have to work around a few things. Isabelle wants me to go to Paris with her when FIT's on break in the spring. I'm pretty sure that's the same week you have spring break too."

"So I'll go to Paris with you," Blaine said. "I'll have my inheritance by then and I'll be a legal adult, so there's no reason I couldn't tag along, right?"

Kurt beamed at him. "Not one I can think of."

"We're going to need to think about where we'll live," Blaine said. "I'm not sure that Rachel will want to live in a one room loft with an infant and the two of us."

"But I don't want to just desert her either," Kurt said with a frown.

"Maybe she could find another roommate," Blaine suggested. "She must have made a few friends at NYADA. Or we could find a place with three bedrooms in a better neighborhood."

"You hate the loft, admit it," Kurt said playfully.

"Not at all," Blaine denied. "Actually, I think it's great what you guys have done with it. It just isn't very practical for a baby."

"Hmm," Kurt hummed. "I suppose you're right. I'll talk to Rachel about it, but there's no real rush. We still have six months."

"You shouldn't do too much lifting," Blaine countered. "And the later we leave the move, the less you'll be able to do to help. Besides, I was reading up on male pregnancy in the library during study hall and almost a quarter of men who get pregnant eventually end up on strict bed rest. If that happens, do you really want to be in the middle of a move?"

"Fine, I'll talk to Rachel about it sooner rather than later," Kurt huffed. "But we still can't do anything until January because Rachel and I can't afford another place until you are able to help with the rent."

"Or I could just buy a place for all of us," Blaine said easily.

"I know your parents are upper middle-class, but I doubt they're going to want to help pay for our place," Kurt said. "Besides condos are expensive in New York."

"My parents are upper middle-class," Blaine agreed. "But my grandparents were wealthy, Kurt. And I know how much real estate in New York goes for. I did research before you left. But you need to know that my grandmother left me more than just a little money."

Kurt stared at Blaine with a frown. "How much?"

"Enough to buy a decent place in a decent neighborhood in Manhattan, pay for college and still have plenty to live on for about twenty years. Most of the money is tied up in investments, but I'll get generous quarterly checks from the dividends, and there's about five million in liquid assets that could go toward our apartment and furnishing it."

"Jesus, Blaine, When were you going to tell me all this?" Kurt huffed.

Blaine shrugged. "I told you I was getting an inheritance. I thought you realized that it was substantial. Besides, it's just money."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just money he says. Blaine, sweetie, love of my life, that is not just money. That's enough money to take care of our baby without me fretting over every penny."

"I know," Blaine said. "That's why I brought it up to your parents this morning."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that they didn't catch on to the fact that you're loaded any more than I did."

"Not loaded yet," Blaine said. "But soon."

"I guess that I can't really object to using a bit of that money to see each other over the next few months," Kurt said with a sly smile before he kissed Blaine.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Once school was out for the break, Kurt and Blaine took every opportunity they could get while Finn, Carole and Burt were at work to make love in the privacy of Kurt's room. Kurt found that as his nausea started to recede that his libido picked up quite a bit and he took advantage of the time that they could be together, since they both knew that it would be hell once they had to part again.

When they couldn't be alone in the house, Kurt and Blaine spent a lot of time going over plans for the future. They argued a bit over their budget, but Kurt, having a better understanding of the costs of living in New York now, won out in the end and they agreed to keep to a tighter budget than Blaine would have if given his way. With Kurt's budget, there was some room for both an emergency fund and to reinvest some of the dividends each quarter. Of course, when Kurt saw just how much Blaine would be getting, he nearly had a small stroke. It was a lot of money. Even with adding in the costs of having a baby and Kurt's clothing allowance, they would still be able to afford a place big enough to invite Rachel to live with them if she wanted.

Christmas was better than any holiday either Kurt or Blaine could remember simply because they were all together as a family. Blaine hadn't felt like a part of a family since he was 12 and even then, his parents' idea of Christmas wasn't anything like the warm hominess of the Hudson-Hummel family's celebrations.

Unfortunately, the break couldn't last forever and eventually Kurt had to go back to New York. Burt and Carole promised to come out and visit in the spring and again when the baby was due. Finn looked like he wanted to come too, but didn't make any promises. Kurt knew that it had more to do with Rachel than him, so he wasn't offended.

Then the time came and Blaine loaded up Kurt's bags in his car before they went to pick up Rachel. The drive to the airport was long and quiet, but Rachel filled in a lot of the gaps in conversation as she recounted her holidays. When they reached the airport, Blaine insisted on parking and helping them get their bags checked before walking them to the security gate.

"I'll be out for the long weekend in two weeks," Blaine reminded them.

"I can't wait," Rachel said as she pulled him into a hug. The she whispered in his ear, "I'll watch out for Kurt. I promise."

"I know," Blaine said with a smile as he let her go.

Kurt took his turn and hugged Blaine fiercely. "I'll never say goodbye to you."

"I love you," Blaine told him tearfully.

"I love you too," Kurt said and reluctantly let go.

Blaine watched them until they were completely through security.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

"It looks like your time away did you a world of good," Isabelle said when Kurt came in to the office the next day.

"It did," Kurt said as he set a mug of tea on her desk. Even Isabelle had given up coffee in deference to Kurt's sensitive stomach. "Blaine and I are back on track finally. I told him and my family about the baby. I start school in three weeks, and it seems like the worst of the morning sickness is over thanks to the pills the doctor gave me."

"So he's still panning on coming to New York after he graduates?" Isabelle asked as she sipped her tea carefully.

Kurt sat down across from her and took a sip of his own tea. "He is. In fact, we were going over our finances while I was home and it looks like things are going to work out just fine. I told you he came from a well-off family, but it turns out that he's a bit more well-off than I imagined. His grandmother left him a small fortune and he'll get that when he turns 18. So we're planning on buying a place before I get too big to help with the move."

"Any wedding plans?" Isabelle asked.

"Not yet," Kurt said. "I think we're both really just trying to make sure we can really make things work over the next few months. Things were great while I was home, but then again things were great before I came to New York. I don't think either of us wants to rush things right now."

"Well, I started the paperwork for your family leave," Isabelle said. "If the doctor puts you on bed rest, we don't want to be caught unawares."

"I'll have to discuss that possibility with any of my professors once school starts," Kurt said with a frown.

"Oh honey, don't worry too much about it," Isabelle advised. "If you show half the imagination and intelligence in class that you show here, those professors will be falling all over themselves to help you out. Have you given any more thought to Paris for their fashion week?"

"As long as the doctor okays it, I'm all for it," Kurt said. "Blaine's spring break is at the same time so we were wondering if it would be okay if he tagged along."

"It's fine with me," Isabelle said. "I'd love to get to know the boy who captured your heart. But it will be a working trip, so there won't be much time for sightseeing, I'm afraid."

"That's okay," Kurt said. "I'm pretty sure that the goal is simply to be able to spend some time together. The next few months are going to be difficult."

"I'm sure," Isabelle said. "Well, we should get back to work. I had an idea for an article on the use of floral prints for men's designs, what do you think?"

"I think it's about time the borders between the sexes blurred a little," Kurt said.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Kurt had another doctor's appointment on the Friday of the long weekend so Blaine flew in a day early so he could be there. He was glad that he was, too, since he had a ton of questions for the doctor. Like why hadn't Kurt's libido dropped off when he started the hormones like it did with most men?

The answer was simple enough, if a bit embarrassing for Kurt: he had a higher natural level of estrogen in his system than most men, hence the higher voice and less body hair. They also discussed what would happen when it was time to deliver. Though some part of Kurt wished that he could have the baby in Lima, the hospital there simply wasn't equipped to handle male pregnancies. He would have the baby in New York and Blaine planned to be there.

The two spent part of the weekend getting Kurt's books and supplies for school, since he would be starting on Tuesday. But the rest of the weekend was all theirs. Rachel even made herself scarce to give them some privacy. Since the breakup, she had been spending even more time with Brody and just that week finally admitted that they were dating.

It wasn't until breakfast on the day Blaine had to fly home that the three sat down together. Kurt still hadn't brought up moving to Rachel but that morning she brought it up herself.

"So have you two started thinking about where you'll be living once the baby is born?" Rachel's tone was bright and cheerful, so it appeared she was okay with the move.

"We've talked but that's about it," Kurt told her.

"We want to look for a place in Manhattan," Blaine added. "We thought you might like to move with us. We could get a three bedroom place."

"While living in Manhattan is certainly tempting, I'm not sure how we could afford it," Rachel said cautiously.

"Blaine is rich," Kurt said dryly. "Believe me when I say we can afford it."

"Well..."

Kurt and Blaine could tell she was tempted, but they both wanted to be completely honest. "Living with us will mean living with a baby," Kurt said. "So there's that to consider. But it will also mean a better neighborhood and closer to school for both of us."

"Give me a couple weeks to think about it?" Rachel finally asked. "I mean, as much as I would love to live in Manhattan, I've gotten kind of used to this bohemian life we've got going here. And Brody has been talking about maybe getting a place together eventually. Assuming things work out between us."

Kurt's brows raised and Blaine frowned. "Brody is the one we met at that bar? The one you sang with?"

"That's the one," Kurt confirmed. "They sing a _lot_ of duets together." It wasn't hard to hear the disapproval in Kurt's tone, but Blaine couldn't be sure if it was because he didn't like Brody or because he was being protective of Finn's feelings.

"Can we not argue about Brody?" Rachel sighed.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but obviously thought better of it because he closed his mouth again.

"Well, he seemed nice enough when I met him," Blaine said diplomatically. "And we won't start looking for places until after my birthday at the end of the month, so you will have some time to consider your options, Rachel. In fact, I was thinking we might get a three bedroom, either way, so if you change your mind later, the option will always be there. But if I can offer a little unsolicited advice, maybe you shouldn't rush into anything with Brody. You and Finn were together for a long time and I'm not sure you're completely over that. You've asked me about him four times this weekend and we haven't exactly spent a lot of time together."

Rachel sighed and slumped in her chair. "I do still love Finn, but I just don't see things working out with us. But Brody… he's fun and exciting and makes me feel special."

"You are special," Kurt told her. "Which is why I don't want to see you get hurt. Even after hanging around together all these months, you still know next to nothing about Brody."

"I know he's talented," Rachel said defiantly, but it was clear that Kurt's point had struck home. "I know what you are telling me, but I'm still not sure what I want to do."

"Well, like I said, you've got a couple weeks before we start looking," Blaine said.

"We need to get to the airport," Kurt said wearily. He hated saying goodbye to Blaine. It got harder and harder each time.

"I'll call for a cab," Rachel said and then left them alone to say their private goodbyes.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Valentine's Day was rather depressing for Blaine. Last year, he had just gotten back from surgery on his eye and he had surprised Kurt by arriving at Breadstix unannounced. This year, there was no way he could surprise Kurt or even see him. He was, however, going to visit the next weekend and they had plans for a late Valentine's Day celebration.

"Don't look so down," Tina said as she joined Blaine at their table in the library. "You've been so much more cheerful since you and Kurt got back together."

Blaine gave her a smile. "It's just hard not being with him, you know? There's so much I'm missing."

"You'll be together soon," Tina said. "He's not going to change much in a few months."

That was where Tina was wrong. Over Skype and Facetime, Kurt had been showing him all the ways his body was starting to change. Soon, the baby would start moving and he wouldn't be there to share in that moment. But Tina didn't know that. No one outside their family and Rachel knew.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise me that this won't be fodder for the club gossip," Blaine said emphatically. "No one else can know until we're ready to tell them."

Tina looked solemnly at Blaine. "I promise. Not a word. What's up? Are you two getting married or something?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. At least not yet. We haven't really talked about that, but I'm sure we will eventually."

"Then what is it?" Tina asked impatiently.

"Kurt's pregnant," Blaine said quietly so that no one would overhear.

Tina's eyes widened. "But… he got tested. I thought he couldn't."

"That's what we both thought, too," Blaine said. "But we were wrong. It turns out that those tests aren't completely accurate until a guy is in his twenties. Until then, his body is still going through changes from puberty and… well, something like this can crop up later in some men than others."

"Wow," Tina breathed out. "So he's really…"

"Yeah," Blaine said with a small smile. "And I think we're both really happy about it. Scared and a bit freaked out, but happy, you know?"

Tina nodded. "Totally."

"But for the next few months, he's going to be experiencing all these new things and I'm not there to go through it with him. Rachel has to deal with his moods and cravings. And she'll be there to feel the baby move while I'm stuck here."

"Yeah, but you're going out next weekend, right?" Tina said. "And you're going with him to Paris for spring break in March. You might not be there every day, but you'll be there. When is he due?"

"July," Blaine said. "His C-section is scheduled for July 2, so unless he goes into labor very early, I'll be there for that part."

"See, you'll be there for the important part," Tina said. "You and Kurt are going to be amazing parents."

Blaine grinned at that. "Yeah, I think we will."

"So, do you feel better?" Tina asked.

"Much," Blaine agreed.

"Good," Tina said. "Then you can take me to Breadstix for dinner. It's the annual Lonely Hearts Dinner tonight. The entire club is going and I'm betting that there will be singing involved."

"I'm in," Blaine said.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Kurt was quickly outgrowing everything he owned. For months, it seemed like the baby was nothing more than an idea, but now, all of a sudden, it was very real and making Kurt's belly pooch out in an unsightly way.

"Time to go shopping for carrier clothes," Rachel declared like it was a good thing. Kurt, on the other hand, knew that it was not. He had seen what passed for maternity and carrier fashions and wanted nothing to do with any of it.

So, rather than depending on the questionable styles of available maternity and carrier fashions, Kurt spent his evenings coming up with his own designs and sewing them. Of course, he was able to use those clothes for his class assignments, so that helped with the whole busy schedule thing. And amazingly enough, his professors, and even Isabelle, were thrilled with what he was coming up with.

"When you get your own line," Isabelle told him one day, "you simply must focus on men's fashion and have a side line for carriers. I've never seen anyone pull together the pregnant look like you do."

By the time they went to Paris, Kurt had a whole closet filled with carrier clothes that could last him through the rest of his pregnancy. When Blaine met them at the airport, it was the first time he got to see Kurt's fashions in person and he was blown away. Not only did the clothes subtly focus attention on the slightly protruding belly, they were sleek, chic and unique. And totally hot. Blaine spent much of the long flight with his hand caressing Kurt's belly and his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Once in Paris, their days were filled with visits to various fashion houses and to shows of the fall/winter lines. Kurt and Isabelle spent a lot of time talking about the designs and trends they had seen and Blaine found himself getting caught up in their excitement. He had always loved fashion, just not in the same way that Kurt did, so it wasn't a hardship for him to tag along. The only regret he had was how little time alone they had. But Isabelle was a great person and she scheduled the last two days in Paris free for Kurt and Blaine to do a little sightseeing and to spend some time alone while she was in meetings with the editor from Vogue France.

They had dinner in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower on their last night in France and talked about all of their hopes and dreams as they strolled along the banks of the Seine. It was a perfectly romantic way to end their trip.

Once back in New York, Blaine caught a connecting flight to Ohio and Kurt went with Isabelle back to New York. It was getting harder every time to say goodbye.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

"Facetime is a truly great invention," Blaine told Kurt one Friday in early April. He had just attended another of Kurt's doctor appointments via their iPhones. It wasn't as good as being there in person, but it was better than missing the appointments altogether.

"I'm getting as big as a house," Kurt complained. "I gained seven pounds since the last appointment."

"Dr. Ramos said that you are still well within the healthy range for weight gain," Blaine reminded him. "And I think your baby belly looks sexy."

"You are deranged," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"How are your classes going?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Very well, thank you. Though I still need to work on my sketches. I don't have the art background that most of my classmates have. My designs look like stick figures compared to what the others are doing."

"But your designs are a thousand times more creative," Blaine said. "Which is more important?"

"The designs, of course," Kurt agreed. "Have you heard back from NYADA?"

"Yesterday," Blaine said. "I was accepted as a finalist, so now I just have to do my audition. I'm going to schedule it for when I'm in New York in three weeks. But I also heard back from NYU and Julliard. I was accepted into both. So I'm just waiting to hear from Columbia."

"You're still trying to decide between music and musical theater?" Kurt asked.

"As much as I love musical theater, I think I just love music more," Blaine said. "But I'm still not positive."

"You still have time," Kurt said. "I talked to the realtor. She found a place in the Meat Packing District that she wants us to see. Rachel and I are meeting her tomorrow afternoon. Will you be free to tour on Facetime with us?"

"We have an extra rehearsal to get ready for regionals, but we should be done by two," Blaine said.

"Good," Kurt said. "I'll call you at 2:30 then. I wish I could come home and see you perform."

Blaine sighed. "Me too. But as much as we want it, the doctor said no more flying. And you have to watch your salt intake. Your blood pressure is up. If it goes any higher, you'll end up on bed rest. And I know you don't' want that."

Kurt sighed. "No I do not. I guess I'll have to ban those kettle chips I love so much from the loft. Rachel's going to reconsider her decision to live with us if I keep banning all the good food."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

The tour of the loft in Manhattan went well. The condo was in an old factory that had been converted for residential use, but maintained a lot of the original architectural details, like the wide plank wood floors, exposed brick walls and huge windows.

"It sort of has the same feel as our current loft," Rachel said.

"Only this place has a view of the Empire State Building, and a kitchen with restaurant grade appliances," Kurt said dryly.

"It also has a door man and 24 hour security," the realtor told them. "And three bedrooms."

The bedrooms were towards the back of the top floor loft. Two were up the floating staircase and one was downstairs, along with a large den and a smaller office.

"That would make a great music room," Blaine said when he saw the den. "We could put my baby grand in there."

"You can have the den if I can have the office for my sewing room," Kurt bargained.

"Deal," Blaine said quickly.

"If I take the lower bedroom, that leaves you with the master suite upstairs and the nursery on the same level," Rachel pointed out.

"And there's plenty of room out here," Kurt said. In fact, the great room was almost as large as their entire loft. The kitchen was off to one side, leaving plenty of room for a sitting area and dining area. And the large windows let in a lot of light, making the space cheerful.

"I think this is the one," Blaine said finally. "Let's make an offer."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

The sale went through in record time, mostly because Blaine was paying cash for it instead of financing. By the time he came to New York for his visit, all that was left to do was sign the final papers and move in. Blaine had insisted on hiring movers to keep Kurt from doing too much. His blood pressure was still elevated and the doctor and Blaine were both getting concerned.

One of the best things about the new loft, in Kurt's opinion, was the huge walk-in closet. There was more than enough space in there for all of his clothes and Blaine's and still room left over for new additions. He convinced Blaine to let him organize the closet while Blaine and Rachel worked with the movers to get the rest of the loft unpacked. They had brought all of their furniture with them, though Blaine and Kurt fully intended to redecorate in the near future.

Nationals were being held in Washington DC that year, and there were finals and prom to deal with in the next few weeks, so this would be the last time Blaine would be able to visit until after graduation. So their short time together was precious.

"I wish I could come to Nationals," Kurt sighed as they sat on the sofa looking out at the lights of the city the night before Blaine had to fly back to Ohio. "And prom."

"I wish I could just stay here," Blaine countered. "But you'll be home for graduation and that's what matters most to me."

"And then you'll be here for good," Kurt said. "Just a little more than a month to go now."

"And two months until the baby is here," Blaine agreed. "You have the credit card so you can start buying stuff for the nursery and the rest of the loft. And remember, there's money in the budget to hire painters and whatnot, so don't try and do all that stuff yourself. Even if Rachel volunteers to help."

Kurt smiled at him. "I promise. And I have the budget practically memorized. I'll get started on making this place homier."

Right then, the large space was pretty empty and both Kurt's sewing room and the music room was empty. There was a lot to do to make the place into a home. But Blaine was already making plans for moving his piano and some of the other things that were still at his parents' house. Everything else could fit into a couple suitcases.

"Have you told your parents about the baby yet?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "They haven't been around, and I just don't think I should have that discussion over the phone or email. But if they don't show up between now and graduation, I'll do it anyway. They aren't going to be happy about it, you know."

"I figured," Kurt said. "But will they do anything about it?"

Blaine shrugged. "What can they do? My inheritance is mine no matter what they think about my life. And we're both legally adults, so they can't stop us from doing what we want. Even if they completely disown me and our baby, it won't really change anything for us."

Kurt nodded. "I hope they don't do that. I may not like your parents very much, but they made you. And I know that you love them."

"As much as it's possible to love them," Blaine agreed. "I know they care about me in their own way, but they aren't exactly the warm and friendly sort."

Kurt huffed a laugh at that. "No, they aren't. But maybe they'll want to be a part of their grandchild's life."

"Maybe," Blaine said doubtfully. "But either way, your dad and Carole are the ones who will really be our baby's grandparents. They're the ones who will be there no matter what. They are our family a lot more than my parents ever will be."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Once Kurt got through his final projects for school, his schedule seemed to calm down a bit, as did his stress levels. Thankfully, that also meant that his blood pressure went back down to a more normal level and the threat of bed rest was lifted. As a result, Kurt and Rachel decided that a train ride down to DC for Nationals was a perfect way to celebrate. They knew which hotel the team was staying in because nothing was ever a secret to the glee club, so they booked two rooms. Kurt knew that he could convince Blaine to stay with him for the two nights he would be there.

There was no chance to see anyone before their first performance. Rachel and Kurt watched the team perform their numbers for the first round and were thrilled with just how great they looked and sounded. They both believed that they would at the very least place in the top ten and move on to the second round.

Once they were finished performing, the two friends snuck out of the auditorium and headed backstage. Brittany was the first to spot them and squealed with delight. Soon enough, the two were surrounded by the older members of the team. But as soon as they got a good look at Kurt, everyone froze.

"Oh my god, Kurt, you're huge!" Tina said. She'd known about the baby, but she hadn't expected Kurt to be quite so big. Quinn had been tiny all the way up to the day she delivered.

"Gee thanks," Kurt said dryly.

Blaine was finally able to force his way through the crowd and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I think you're perfect. What are you doing here?"

"We decided to celebrate the fact that we both finished classes and that Kurt's doctor said his blood pressure was down," Rachel said. "So we figured there was no better place to celebrate than the national show choir competition."

"You're really better?" Blaine asked.

"It seems that my stress levels went down drastically, after the move and finals and everything was done," Kurt said with a shrug. "So yes, I'm really better."

"Wow guys," Mr. Schuster said, breaking into their moment. "We had no idea. Congratulations, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt said. "We weren't really trying to hide it, but after Baby-gate, I didn't think that it needed to be a distraction for the team."

"So that's why you've been going to New York so often?" Artie said.

"Are you having a baby dolphin?" Britt asked innocently.

"We are," Kurt told her with a grin.

"Is it a boy or girl dolphin?"

"We don't know yet," Blaine said. "We decided to wait and be surprised."

"I know," Rachel said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Because you are a nosy snoop who just had to peek at the sonogram when the doctor was checking. And you've been sworn to secrecy or else I tell everyone all your dirty secrets."

"I remember!" Rachel said with a mixture of fear and indignation.

"You guys were amazing up there," Kurt told them all, getting the subject off him and the baby. "There's no way they can pass you over for the top ten. I wouldn't be surprised if you were top three."

"You really were great," Rachel said.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

The team had to go take care a few things before the judges finalized the list of top ten schools, so Kurt and Rachel left them to get drinks from the concession stand to find someplace to sit. Kurt's feet swelled up like mad if he spent too much time standing or walking these days. Before he was even half finished with his pop, however, Kurt's phone started going crazy with texts.

"Looks like word has spread to the rest of our classmates," Kurt said as he held up his phone for Rachel to see. There were more than a dozen messages already from the other former New Directions members.

"Hmm," Rachel said. "That one from Mercedes doesn't look good."

Kurt clicked that one open and grimaced. "She's definitely not happy."

"The others all look good though," Rachel said. "Even Puck sent his congratulations."

"Is that what that was?" Kurt said wryly. "I didn't think 'Dude, your hobbit is more of a stud than I gave him credit for' counted as congratulations. And Santana asked if I was sure Blaine was the baby daddy."

"Oh," Rachel said dolefully. Then she perked up. "At least there was no name calling."

Kurt laughed. "At least there is that."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Back in New York, Kurt worked with Isabelle on his first real article. She had asked him to write a piece on fashion for carriers from his unique perspective. It was a big responsibility, but Kurt put everything he had learned over the past several months into that article.

In the meantime, Blaine was busy finishing up his finals and celebrating another national championship. He still hadn't heard from his parents whether they intended to be at graduation or not, so he made plans without them. Burt and Carole wanted to throw him a party, and Blaine agreed because he knew that even if his parents did show up, that they would never think to do anything like that for him.

Finally, the first week in June rolled around and Kurt and Rachel boarded the train for Ohio. Still banned from flying, it was the easiest way to get home. Blaine insisted that they should get a sleeping car, and since Kurt's swollen ankles were grateful for his insistence. The ability to put his feet up for most of the trip made a huge difference. Not to mention the privacy. Pregnant males were still a rarity in most parts of the country and a lot of people stared the few times Kurt left their compartment.

When the train pulled into the station in Toledo, Kurt was relieved to see Blaine there, along with his father. They grabbed their bags and exchanged hugs before loading up the car and heading down I75.

"So, my article was accepted and will be posted tomorrow," Kurt told them all happily, once they were on their way.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to read it."

"That's really great, kid," Burt said with obvious pride. "Not even twenty and you're already changing the world."

"Or the fashion world at any rate," Kurt said with a grin. "And I breezed through finals, so I'm feeling pretty damn good right about now."

"How was your semester, Rachel?" Burt asked.

And that set Rachel off. She took up most of the hour long trip with tales of her success, both real and imagined. She had been knocked down a peg or two when she first got to NYADA, but by now, she was back to her old ways. But that ambition and determination were the things that were going to make her succeed.

In the back seat of the car, Blaine and Kurt held hands and shared secret smiles. Neither one could wait to be alone. The long weeks between touching and kissing were finally over. Blaine would be taking the train back to New York with them in a week and they would start their life together.

Later that night, curled up on the sofa, Blaine lay with his face pressed to Kurt's belly as he sang a lullaby to their baby.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Graduation was long and boring for the most part, but Blaine was named the valedictorian and gave a short speech followed by a moving solo. The New Directions performed once again while Figgins handed out the diplomas. And then it was over.

The Andersons had not come and Blaine tried to act like he didn't care, but it was obvious to Kurt and obvious to the rest of the Hudson-Hummel family, that he was hurt by their continued absence. Instead of dwelling on that, however, they were determined to remind Blaine just how much his new family loved him. So they went back to the house and had a party with all of the New Directions, new and old, as well as a number of the Warblers.

After the party, Blaine seemed a lot more cheerful, genuinely happy, for about two days, but eventually, he slipped back into the depression that had haunted him for a while now.

"I need to call them," Blaine told Kurt one evening.

"Do you know where they are?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine nodded. "They're in Greece. At least they were last time I heard from them. Something to do with a merger my father is working on. They're probably still there."

Kurt checked his phone for the time difference. "Well, it's about 6:30 in the morning there. They're probably still in bed."

Blaine nodded. "No time like the present, I suppose." He picked up his phone and dialed his father's cell. It took a couple rings for anyone to answer, and his father's voice was groggy with sleep.

"Blaine?"

"Hey, dad," Blaine said quietly. "I'm sorry to bother you so early, but there's not exactly a good time to call with the time difference."

"Is something the matter?" James Anderson asked impatiently. "I thought that you were staying with the Hummels."

"I am," Blaine said. "Well, for a few more days, and then I'm moving to New York. Kurt and I bought a place and I'll be going to school at Columbia."

"Good choice," James said approvingly. "They have a great business school."

"I'm not studying business," Blaine said. "I'm studying music and creative writing. A double major. I want to write songs and perform."

"That's not a very practical goal," James said and both Kurt and Blaine could hear the censure in his tone.

"I don't really care about what's practical," Blaine said. "I've got grandmother's inheritance to help if I can't make it on my own. And Kurt's already got a good start on his career in fashion. We'll do okay."

"I'm sure you didn't wake me up at an ungodly hour of the morning to tell me that you want to be a singer," James finally said.

"No, actually, I didn't," Blaine said and then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I called to tell you that you're going to be a grandfather in less than a month."

"I thought we got you on birth control to prevent something like this from happening," James said. It sounded like what he really wanted to say was that they should have had him sterilized rather than let Blaine have such an unnatural child. Kurt was fuming, but he kept his mouth shut and let Blaine talk.

"Actually, Kurt is the one who is pregnant," Blaine said. "And neither of us knew it was possible for him, so it was a bit of a surprise, but we're both really happy about it. The timing could be better, but we're doing really well."

"If you let that boy trick you into marriage," James said coldly, "you're going to regret it."

"I would never regret marrying Kurt," Blaine said. "But we haven't reached that point yet. We're waiting until the time is right. And I didn't call to get your approval."

"Good, because you won't get it," James said. "You should have terminated the pregnancy as soon as you found out about it."

"I don't need or want your approval," Blaine said, as if his father hadn't spoken. "I just thought you should know that you're going to be a grandfather."

"Don't expect me to bail you out when you realize that you've made a huge mistake," James said.

"Don't worry," Blaine said wearily. "I don't want or expect anything from you. And don't worry, I won't bother you again."

Blaine ended the call and Kurt pulled him into his arms to hold him while he cried for the family he never had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

Kurt thought that Blaine's depression would get worse after that disastrous phone call, but in truth, it got better. It was like finally having everything out in the open had lifted a weight from him. No matter the outcome, it was better than not knowing and he was able to start healing.

Rachel, Tina and Mercedes threw them a baby shower the day before they went back to New York. Mercedes had taken a little time to get over the fact that Kurt hadn't told her about the baby, but once she had, she was as excited as Rachel for the baby to arrive. Unlike most baby showers, this one wasn't all females. All of the guys from school came out along with the girls. Blaine noted with happiness that Tina and Mike seemed to be spending an awful lot of time together. He vowed to get the scoop from her soon.

Since Kurt and Blaine had already bought most of the big items for the baby, the gifts were mostly clothes and stuffed toys. All of it would be easy enough to add to one of their suitcases to take on the train.

"I saw your article," Quinn told Kurt at one point when the conversation had lagged. "Very impressive. There were more than 100 comments in the first two days, most of them from guys asking for advice or from carriers looking to get their hands on the clothes you featured."

"Those were all Kurt's own creations," Blaine said proudly.

"I refuse to wear the off-the-rack clothes they loosely term carrier fashion," Kurt said snootily. "But I'm really pleased with how the article was received. The editor has asked me to take on a bi-weekly blog offering fashion advice to men. I won't start until after my family leave is up, but it's a huge step for me."

"And a huge bump in your salary," Blaine added.

"That too," Kurt grinned.

"Well, it sounds to me like you've got everything on track," Sam said.

"Just think, this time last year, you thought that life was over because one school turned you down," Tina said. "And now look at you."

"I still get a little wistful when I think about never being on Broadway," Kurt admitted. "But I've got the baby and Blaine and a career in a field I love. So yes, I suppose things really have worked out."

"Dude, your belly is like moving and shit," Puck said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course it's moving. There's a baby in there."

"Quinn's belly never moved," Artie said a little uncertainly.

"Yes it did," Quinn said. "I just wore looser clothing most of the time so you wouldn't have noticed."

"Is that a foot?" Santana asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. "That's gross."

Kurt put his hand over the place where the baby's foot was poking out and rubbed gently until the baby shifted. "It's perfectly natural."

"It's like Alien and shit," Puck said. "Totally cool."

"And on that note, get out," Burt said lightly from the doorway to the kitchen. "My grandkid isn't an alien. Plus Kurt, Blaine and Rachel have to be up early to catch their train."

"Thank you all for coming," Kurt said much more graciously.

"And thank you for the gifts," Blaine added. "If any of you are in New York, we would love to see you."

The party broke up and hugs were exchanged until finally it was just Kurt and Blaine left in the living room while the rest of the family finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"You ready for this?" Kurt asked.

"New York?" Blaine asked. "Or that baby. Because I think I'm ready for anything as long as we can face it together."

Kurt smiled. "I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

The loft was a lot different than the last time he had seen it. Blaine helped carry in their bags while Kurt made his way over to the sofa to sit. He was tired from the trip and Blaine couldn't blame him. He was tired too. But he couldn't sit yet. He carried their bags up to the master bedroom and sighed with contentment when he saw how Kurt had decorated the space. It was homey and warm while still being quite modern.

Rather than setting the bags aside to unpack later, Blaine went to work. He knew that if he left this task undone, Kurt would get up and do it himself. The man couldn't stand to think of his clothes getting wrinkled in a suitcase and insisted on unpacking as soon as he got wherever he was going. So Blaine did it for him this time.

With a smile, he set aside the baby gifts they had received the day before. It was great that their friends had done something so nice for them. Even though he knew that Kurt inwardly cringed at most of the clothes they had received. Their kid was going to be the most fashionably dressed infant anywhere if Kurt had his way.

Once the clothes were unpacked, Blaine took the luggage to their laundry room and then brought the baby gifts over to the nursery. Finally, he made three cups of tea and joined Kurt and Rachel in the living room.

"The workers are coming to install the murphy bed in the music room tomorrow," Kurt reminded Blaine.

Blaine lifted Kurt's feet and began to massage them. "I remember. I also remember that you have a doctor's appointment in the afternoon. Will they be finished before we have to go?"

Kurt shrugged. "If not, we can ask security to lock up after them."

"Well, I start my internship tomorrow, so I'm no help at all," Rachel said. "When are Burt and Carole coming?"

"Next weekend," Kurt said in a snappish tone. "And no, Finn isn't coming with them. He's watching the shop while Dad's here."

Rachel nodded slowly. "Well, I'm sure they will be surprised at how nice this place is compared to our last place."

"I liked our last place," Kurt said huffily. "I think I want to go to bed now."

Blaine helped Kurt up and then watched as Kurt carefully made his way up the stairs. Rachel turned to Blaine once the door was closed. "Has he been like that all week?"

"Like what?" Blaine asked. "Moody and sarcastic?"

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "I know he's getting frustrated. He's tired all the time and his hormones are all messed up. And we can't…"

"Oh," Rachel said with a blush. "Really? Why not?"

"Logistics," Blaine said. "And those pesky hormones are wreaking havoc. He wants to, but he just can't. And I think it's just making him feel even less desirable. Of course, that's a complete and utter lie. He's so fucking gorgeous right now and he just can't see it."

Rachel smiled fondly at Blaine. "I really hope I find a guy who looks at me the way you look at him when I'm 8 months pregnant."

Blaine grinned. "He's already told me that if I want any more kids after this one then I'm going to have to be the one to carry them. I won't mind that at all."

"You are one strange boy, Blaine Warbler," Rachel teased.

Blaine blew her a kiss before taking his and Kurt's cups to the kitchen and putting them into the dishwasher. Then he headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Kurt was lying on his side and staring at nothing in particular.

"So, you prefer the old loft?" Blaine asked easily as he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a soft cotton tank.

"No," Kurt sighed. "I don't know why I'm being such a bitch lately. It's like anything anyone says I have to contradict."

Blaine finished changing and tossed his clothes into the hamper before joining Kurt in the bed and spooning up behind him. "It's the hormones. Dr. Ramos said they'd get worse and start affecting your moods more."

Kurt huffed out a frustrated breath. "I'm fat and ugly and cranky. I have pimples. I thought I was done with pimples. My feet swell and my back hurts and I have to pee all the time. I'm so ready for this pregnancy thing to be over."

"I know," Blaine said and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Have you given any more thought to names?" Blaine knew that getting Kurt's mind on the future with their baby instead of his current misery would help a lot.

Kurt shrugged. "Some. I thought maybe we could use your suggestion of Grace for a middle name if it's a girl. And I have a few suggestions for a first name. I'm particularly fond of Sophia, Olivia, and Caroline."

"I like all three of those," Blaine said. "So whichever you want. What about boys?"

"Nothing that rhymes with Kurt or Burt," Kurt shuddered. "And no juniors. He should have his own identity. Other than that… well, I like Gabriel, Aiden, Justin or Caleb. You can pick the middle name."

Blaine grinned behind Kurt and kissed his shoulder. "I'm kind of liking Gabriel Aiden Hummel."

"Anderson-Hummel," Kurt corrected.

Blaine shook his head. "No, just Hummel. I think he or she should have your name. My parents… they don't deserve to have any part of our kids, even a name."

Kurt awkwardly rolled over to face his lover. "Blaine, are you sure you want to do that. I know things aren't good right now, but things might change some day."

"It doesn't matter," Blaine told him honestly. "Even if they miraculously became the poster-people for gay parenting, it wouldn't change the fact that your name, your family, is the one I want our children to claim as their heritage."

Kurt kissed Blaine very passionately before pulling away, panting slightly. "God, I wish I could fuck you right now."

Blaine chuckled. "Me too. You've never been sexier than you are right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You keep saying that, but I still say you're insane."

"Just you wait," Blaine said. "You'll see I'm telling the truth one day. Maybe not until I'm eight months pregnant with our second child, but you'll see."

Kurt chuckled at that but kissed Blaine again. "I can't wait to see you eight months pregnant."

"Not until you make an honest man of me," Blaine teased. "One child out of wedlock is enough for now."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's teasing, but when he rolled back to his other side, his face got more serious. Blaine shut off the light and curled into Kurt's back, his hand rubbing gently over the huge baby bump. But long after Blaine fell asleep, Kurt stared at the wall and imagined the day that they really did get married and officially became a family. Because right now, it just felt like they were playing house.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Two more trips to the doctor, a visit from Isabelle to discuss Kurt's new bi-weekly column, and long days spent watching daytime television and finally the day came for Burt and Carole to arrive. While Kurt wasn't officially on bed rest, he was too tired to do much more than laze about the apartment, so Blaine went to meet them at the airport while Kurt waited for their grocery order to be delivered. If there was one thing he loved about New York, it was the fact that he could get just about anything delivered right to his front door.

Once the groceries were put away, in a rare burst of energy, Kurt decided to actually make dinner for everyone. He spent almost three hours cooking before putting the vegan lasagna into the oven. He cleaned up the pots and pans and set the table, but he was still restless, so then he began scrubbing down the kitchen from top to bottom.

That was where Blaine found him when he returned with Burt and Carole in tow. "Kurt? What are you doing?"

"Scrubbing the kitchen floor," Kurt huffed from his hands and knees. He dipped the scrub brush into the bucket of hot soapy water and went back to it. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Um, I guess the real question should have been why are you scrubbing the kitchen floor?" Blaine amended.

"It's filthy," Kurt said. "Hi Dad! Hi Carole. Dinner will be ready in about an hour if you want to settle in and clean up."

Blaine was still looking a bit shell-shocked, but he led Burt and Carole to the music room, where they would be staying and showed them how to pull out the murphy bed. "Um… I'm not sure what that was about."

"Sweetie, he's just nesting," Carole said. "You should have seen me right before Finn was born. I think I scrubbed everything in our house at least three times."

"Elizabeth was the same before Kurt was born," Burt agreed. "I thought she was insane, but my father-in-law explained it all to me."

"So this is normal?" Blaine said. "Because when I left for the airport, he was happily sitting on the sofa and watching a talk show."

"It's fine," Carole said. "As long as he isn't using harsh chemicals, he'll be just fine."

"We don't own any harsh chemicals," Blaine stated. "Kurt will only buy organic cleansers, even if they don't always clean as well."

"Well, take this as a good sign," Burt said. "It means that he's getting ready to have the baby. It's instinct or something."

"Right," Blaine sighed. "Instinct."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

All through dinner, Blaine kept a watchful eye on Kurt, but Kurt seemed more cheerful and animated than he had been in months. He was almost bouncing in his seat as he talked about anything and everything. Carole, Burt and Rachel seemed amused, but the longer it went on, the more worried Blaine became.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine cleaned up at Kurt's insistence. While they worked, Kurt kept rubbing at his back, to ease an ache. Finally Blaine had enough and took over the massaging.

"Maybe you should rest," Blaine said. "If you're back is hurting this much. I can entertain your parents for a little while and then come give you a real massage."

"I'm pretty sure a massage won't help," Kurt said through his teeth and Blaine, whose hands were still on his back, understood why. All of the muscles in Kurt's back and belly were suddenly tense, like an extremely painful muscle cramp. And then, almost a quick as it had come, it eased up again.

"Was that…?"

"A contraction," Kurt confirmed mildly. "I've been having them on and off for a few hours, but Dr. Ramos said that it's normal. It's the body's way to prepare for the birth. Only these aren't just Braxton-Hicks contractions. I'm pretty sure they're the real thing now."

Blaine frowned. "But we aren't scheduled for the C-section until Saturday!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that the baby doesn't really care about our schedule. Go get my hospital bag and I'll call Dr. Ramos. We'll take a cab to the hospital."

Blaine nodded in a daze but did what Kurt asked, running up the stairs to get the bag that Kurt had packed weeks ago for this occasion.

"Dad, Carole," Kurt said. "We're going to the hospital. If you want to come along, that's fine, but I need you to go down and get us a cab while I call the doctor."

Ten minutes later, they were all piled into a cab and on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

At the hospital, things seemed to move along very quickly in Blaine's opinion. Because Kurt was a male, there was no way for him to give birth naturally, so there was no need to wait around for him to transition into full labor or for him to be fully dilated. Instead, the only thing they had to wait for was the doctor to get there and the epidural to kick in. Before Blaine knew it, he was standing beside Kurt in an operating room and holding his hand as Dr. Ramos made an incision into Kurt's abdomen.

For a brief moment, Blaine was sure that he was going to pass out from the sight of blood and tissue, but Kurt squeezed his hand and drew his attention away from the sight long enough to get himself together. Kurt couldn't see what they were doing, so he asked Blaine, and Blaine reluctantly told him everything that the doctor was doing. He fell silent, however, when she pulled their baby out. The baby was grey and wet and had blood on it, but Blaine thought it was just about the most beautiful sight ever and told Kurt so.

"It's a girl," Blaine said with awe as he watched the doctor hand her off to a waiting nurse.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Ramos asked Blaine. He nodded and stepped forward to take the oddly shaped scissors from her hand. She showed him where to cut and then it was done. Their baby girl was a separate person, no longer connected to Kurt for her survival.

Blaine went back to Kurt's side, but both of their eyes were trained on the nurse who was now cleaning up their little girl while the doctor patched up Kurt. It didn't take them long to do either and soon the nurse was bringing the baby back over to them and placing her in Kurt's tired arms.

"She's so beautiful," Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

Blaine brushed his fingers though the wispy dark curls on her head and smiled. "She's got my hair. And your nose. I hope she gets your eyes."

"I hope she gets your smile," Kurt said.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before the hospital staff interrupted. The baby had to be taken for tests and measurements and Kurt needed to be settled in the recovery room, so Blaine went out to the waiting room to see Burt, Carole and Rachel eagerly awaiting news.

"It's a girl," Blaine said proudly.

"I knew that," Rachel piped in.

"A girl?" Burt said with wonder and then he pulled Blaine into a bear hug. Carole and Rachel joined in and soon Blaine was surrounded by love. He felt like there was so much joy in his heart in that moment that nothing could ever be better.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

"So?" Burt said softly. He was holding the baby very gently, her tiny body dwarfed by his massive arms. "You give my grandbaby a name yet?"

Kurt yawned and reached out to hold Blaine's hand. "Olivia Grace Hummel."

"Olivia," Burt repeated as he stared into her sleepily blinking eyes. "That's a beautiful name for my beautiful grandbaby."

"She's so tiny," Carole said as she used a single finger to stroke Olivia's pink cheek.

"Not Anderson-Hummel?" Rachel asked carefully.

"No," Blaine said. "Just Hummel."

Burt looked away from the baby long enough to give Blaine a good stare. Then he nodded. "Good for you, kid."

Kurt yawned again and Blaine smiled down at him before turning to their family. "I think Kurt's a bit tired. Rachel, you can make sure that Burt and Carole get back to the loft okay?"

"It would be my pleasure," Rachel said. She pulled Blaine into a brief hug. "You get some rest too."

"I will," Blaine promised. "As soon as Kurt and Olivia are settled."

Burt reluctantly handed Olivia back to Blaine and everyone said their goodbyes until finally it was just the three of them alone in the room.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine said as he sat gingerly on the bed beside Kurt. "You were amazing."

Kurt smiled tiredly at him. "I didn't do much. Mostly it was Dr. Ramos and that lovely epidural."

"No, I mean, all of it," Blaine said. "Nine months of discomfort and aches and pains. All so we could have Olivia."

"She was totally worth it," Kurt said and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder to look down on their daughter.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine said through happy tears. "And I love Olivia. And right now… I don't think I can explain just how much I love the two of you."

Kurt reached up a hand and wiped away a tear from Blaine's cheek. "I think I know because I feel it too. So much love it feels like I could drown in it."

Blaine nodded shakily. "It's scary and thrilling and… I thought I loved you before, but it was nothing compared to how I feel right now. Marry me."

Kurt's eyes shot open and he looked at Blaine with a raised brow. "Blaine…"

"I know we haven't really talked about it, but we both know that it's going to happen eventually," Blaine said. "And I know we've said that we didn't want to rush anything, but Kurt, I can't think of a single reason right now for us to wait. I love you so much and I want us to be a real family, you, me and Livy."

"Livy?" Kurt asked with a raised brow and mock disapproval. "I'm not sure I approved that nickname."

"Kurt…" Blaine groaned.

Kurt grinned at him. "Of course I want to marry you. And I don't care how or when or where as long as we can be a family."

"I know you've always wanted a big wedding," Blaine said carefully.

"No, I want a perfect wedding," Kurt corrected. "And as long as I'm marrying you, it will be perfect, no matter how big or small."

Blaine kissed Kurt with all of the love that was in his heart at that moment.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

It took time for Kurt to heal after the surgery, but Blaine was right there with him, helping take care of Olivia and getting anything that Kurt needed. Carole and Burt were there for the first week, too, but Blaine insisted that he wanted to do as much for his family as possible. So Burt and Carole got to play the doting grandparents, while Blaine ran himself ragged.

By the end of July, however, Kurt was feeling a lot better and Olivia was growing like crazy and Blaine was finally able to really enjoy the life he and Kurt had built together. They still had several weeks before Kurt had to go back to work and they both started school, so they spent that time taking walks in Central Park, or strolling through the city pushing Livy's stroller. They even paid a street artist for a portrait of their family and had it framed.

In those sweet summer days, they talked about what they wanted for their wedding and came up with a plan. They both knew that if they wanted the wedding to be soon, they would have to sacrifice a lot of the extraneous things that had once been Kurt's dream wedding. But he was adamant that what he really wanted was just to be married to Blaine.

So the plans for a simple wedding were made. They would have a small ceremony in New York, with just their family, Rachel and Isabelle in attendance. Then, when they went home for Christmas they would have an informal reception with their friends and family from Ohio. Kurt insisted that Blaine invite his parents, even though they both knew that they would not attend. In the end, the Andersons got an invitation to the reception, but not the ceremony. By the time school started back up, they had a venue, a florist, music, and a Unitarian minister booked. They had also sent out the two sets of invitations. There was still a lot of planning to be done, but they had a little time.

Livy went to a daycare center that was close to the house while Kurt and Blaine were both in school, but Blaine had deliberately kept his schedule light so that he could spend as much time with his daughter as possible. Kurt, on the other hand, seemed to be constantly on the move. He loved spending time with Blaine and Livy, but he was also focused on getting his degree and moving his career along.

The blog was a hit. The combination of Kurt's biting humor and truly inspired fashion sense made for a great read. It didn't take long for his followers to number in the tens of thousands. It was pretty standard for the commenters to request access to his personal designs, which he often featured as examples in his blogs. Kurt had to tell them over and over that he did not have a collection, so they were out of luck.

Kurt was learning a lot about the business, however. His job at Vogue gave him a unique perspective of the business. He got to see the marketing and the cultural constraints from all sides. He also got to see how a collection went from the sketchbook to the catwalk to the stores, something most of his fellow college students wouldn't see until they were out in the real world, and even then, only if they got in with one of the fashion houses. Most of them would end up working as buyers or in retail.

FIT gave Kurt the basics of design. He already knew what he liked and what he wanted to create, but his courses gave him the vocabulary and the skills to bring those ideas to life. He was already skilled with a needle and thread—he had, after all, created much of his own wardrobe all through high school—but he was getting more comfortable with a sketchbook. He was also taking a course on basic business finance. He was on the cusp of something really big, he could feel it, and he wanted to be as prepared as he could be when it happened.

Blaine's classes at Columbia were a lot more traditional and he was in no real hurry to get through them. He was more concerned with giving Livy and Kurt as much support as he could. His turn would come soon enough. In the meantime, he was happy to take his basic music and English courses as well as a couple general education courses. While Kurt was out working or in classes between fifty and sixty hours a week, Blaine was only gone about twenty-five hours a week. He could do his homework while Livy napped.

"Are you sure you don't want to do more at school?" Kurt asked one night in November. "I could cut back a little if you wanted to, I don't know, join a singing group or go out for one of the plays the theater department puts on."

"Maybe later," Blaine said. "Right now, I like being with Livy. And I don't want her to grow up not knowing that her parents love her."

Kurt hesitated before kissing his fiancé. "You know, both my parents worked, but I never doubted that they loved me. It's not the amount of time you spend with Livy, but the way you love her that will make all the difference."

Blaine gave Kurt a sad smile. "I do know that. I know that you love Livy as much as I do and that a part of you wishes that you could be with her all the time. I wish that too. I want to be with her all the time. But I also know that I need to go to school. For me. So that I can be a whole person, and not just… an empty shell. My mother was always there, but never present. She was always worried about this fundraiser or that party and never about me or Cooper. I don't want to lose myself, but I also want to spend time with Livy."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine. "Okay, if you're sure this is what you want, I'll drop the subject. But if you change your mind and want to join the boxing club or something, just let me know. We'll work it out. I don't want you to put your dreams on hold just because I'm following mine."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

The day after Kurt and Blaine took their last finals of the semester, Burt, Carole and Finn flew in to New York. The wedding was was set to take place at the Museum of Modern Art, thanks to some strings that Isabelle pulled for them. The Museum restaurant was catering their small affair in the little cafe on the fourth floor that overlooked the snow covered courtyard below. The florist, along with Rachel and Carole, had done a great job decorating the small space to make it as festive as possible. And because Christmas was only a few days away, it seemed logical to go with a Christmas theme.

Kurt and Blaine wore tuxedos that Kurt had designed and made. In fact, Kurt had designed the tuxedo for Finn and Livy and Rachel's dresses as well. Rachel stood up for Blaine and Finn for Kurt as their witnesses. The minister kept the ceremony simple and the two men exchanged their vows with emotion.

Afterward, they all ate the exquisite meal and danced the evening away. Kurt noted that Brody hadn't been around the loft much since the move and when Rachel and Finn spent most of the night dancing together, it wasn't really a surprise to anyone. Whether they got back together officially was yet to be seen, but for now, they were definitely leaning in that direction.

The next day, everyone packed up their bags and headed for the airport. Taking Livy on an airplane turned out to be a real experience. Just getting everything that a baby required on the plane was a hassle. But once they were settled into their seats, she seemed to be okay with the whole experience.

"It'll get tougher as she gets older," Blaine predicted. "She won't want to sit still for as long as it takes to fly. But it still beats driving."

Kurt had to agree with that. The drive from the airport to Lima was longer than the flight and Livy was fussy the entire way. It was a relief when they pulled into the driveway and Blaine was able to lift her from her car seat and finally calm her down. But the trip exhausted her enough that with a bottle and a change of diaper, she went down for the night.

"I'm so glad that she's finally sleeping through the night," Kurt sighed once he had put her down and rejoined the family. "Those four hour stints were making both of crazy for a while."

"Wait until she starts teething," Carole predicted. "Then you'll be back to long nights of crying."

"Gee, thanks," Kurt said with a pout. "I can't wait."

"Actually, her pediatrician thinks she'll start teething soon," Blaine said.

That opened the conversation up to Burt and Carole to give them as much advice on how to deal with the next step in their child's development. Since most of the time they relied on books, having actual experienced parents to offer guidance was a welcome change.

It wasn't much longer, however, before all five adults headed for bed.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

"I think your parents are trying to spoil our daughter already," Blaine said wryly as he looked at all the toys and clothes they had gotten for Livy.

"Did you expect any less?" Kurt asked with a small smile. "She's their only granddaughter. You notice that neither of us have gotten to hold her or feed her or even change a diaper since we got here."

"It's weird to say I miss her when she's in the next room," Blaine sighed. "But I miss her."

"Well, there's just the reception tomorrow and then we'll be taking her back to New York with us and we'll have all of the time in the world with her," Kurt reminded his husband. And wasn't that weird to get used to thinking. Husband. "Let them have her for another day. They don't get to see her often and she changes so much between visits."

"I'm not really complaining," Blaine said. "I do understand. But you don't let _me_ spoil her."

Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine from behind. "Because if we spoil her, she'll turn out like Rachel. Do you really want that?"

Blaine turned a horrified look on Kurt. "God, no! Maybe we should rethink waiting for our second child. Siblings will prevent too much spoiling, right?"

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine. "We have time. She's not a lost cause yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

Somehow, life seemed to fall into a routine that was at once both happy and tiring. As Livy grew, her demands for her fathers' time grew as well. At the same time, Kurt's career took off in a completely unpredicted way. He continued to write his weekly blog for Vogue, and he was still going to school but the demand for his fashion was growing to unprecedented proportions. And so Kurt was sought out by one of the leading fashion financiers to start his own line.

Evenings at the Hummel loft now consisted of Blaine watching Livy attempt to walk, or learning new words, or playing her toy piano just like her daddy while her papa watched with one eye and worked on his designs with the other. It only got more hectic as the time drew near for his first ever fashion show.

In May, Kurt accepted his associate's degree in fashion design from FIT, and dropped out without completing his bachelor's. He could always go back later if he felt compelled, but he had realized that it was just too much to keep going. Instead, he spent that summer working on the spring collection that would be featured at his first fashion show. He had thought back to his time being pregnant and had incorporated several of the carrier designs into the line, as well as the regular men's fashion he was coming to be known for on his blog.

Kurt's backer arranged for him to kick off fashion week in September, making Kurt's show the talk of the industry. He was a nervous wreck for weeks before hand as he rushed to make sure that all of his designs were complete and fitted to the models hired. The first time he saw one of his outfits on a model he had seen on the pages of GQ and Vogue, Kurt almost passed out. It was weird seeing other people wearing what he had made. For so long, his clothes had defined him and now… it was like giving his identity away.

But at the same time, it made him swell with pride, too. People were clamoring to look like him. After being tossed in the dumpster or slushied for year because of how he looked and dressed, it felt really good to think that people actually admired him now.

Of course, Blaine was completely supportive, telling Kurt that he always believed that other people would one day see just how special and talented he was. And Blaine was there with him as much as he possibly could be through the whole process. With school out for the summer, Blaine and Livy would come to the studio Kurt's backer had rented out at least once a day on their way to the park or to some appointment. Often they brought lunch and the three would eat together surrounded by scraps of fabric and drawings and workers.

Finally, the day of the show arrived and Kurt felt more nervous than he had on his wedding day. Probably because he'd had absolutely no doubt about joining his life with Blaine, whereas he had plenty of doubts about how his collection would be received. Peeking through the curtain before the show started, he spotted dozens of celebrities and the elite of the fashion industry milling about. He also saw his father and Carole talking to Isabelle. Then he spotted the two people he was looking for and his heart calmed.

Blaine and Livy were showing off her new dress. Kurt recognized the man they were with as Michel Le Croix, the head buyer from one of the largest high-end retail chains. Kurt was sure that Blaine had no idea who he was talking to, but he let Livy proudly show him the dress her papa made for her. At 14 months old, she already took after Kurt's love of clothes and Blaine's outgoing personality. She was not one of those children who shied away from anyone. Kurt figured that she would be demanding music and dance lessons before long.

Livy spotted him peeking and yelled, "Papa!" at the top of her lungs, startling a few people around them. Kurt grinned and waved to her and she waved back happily. Blaine turned and caught Kurt's eye and Kurt could see the love and pride in those gorgeous hazel eyes. Kurt blew him a kiss, which Blaine returned, before slipping away and getting back to the chaos. There were models to dress and last minute adjustments to be made.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Kurt watched from back stage as the show progressed from casual wear, to work, to formalwear. The carrier designs were intermingled with the regular designs in a way that told everyone that they were just as important as the regular designs in the mind of the designer. And when the big finale ended, Kurt was called out onto the runway to take his bows. Of course, Livy decided to run up the steps to join him in the limelight, much to Blaine's embarrassment and Kurt's amusement. He picked her up and the two took their bows together.

After the applause died down, and the lights dimmed, Kurt stepped down to meet Blaine and his parents, who all hugged him and told him how great they thought the show went. Kurt was pleased that they liked it, but he really was interested in finding out how the professionals liked it. Isabelle was the first to drag him away from his family. Kurt quickly handed Livy to Burt and then followed Isabelle over to talk with some very important people. And for the next two hours, Kurt talked business with a number of people that he'd only ever read about in the fashion mags.

When it was all over, Kurt went back to the loft, where his family was waiting for him.

"So?" Blaine asked after greeting Kurt with a kiss. "How did it go?"

"Well, it went… fabulously," Kurt said still in a bit of shock. "Two of the major department stores want to carry both the regular and carrier lines, and Michel Le Croix has asked if I would be interested in starting a children's line for his stores to carry exclusively. Plus, Toni thinks we should open our own retail shop here in New York."

"Michel Le Croix?" Blaine asked.

"The man you and Livy were talking to before the show," Kurt explained. "He said he was extremely impressed with my versatility and asked if I had considered doing women's fashion as well, and covering the whole spectrum. I told him that for now, while I'm getting things off the ground, I don't think I can, but maybe in the future. But I did leave the children's fashion open for negotiation. I've got a lot of designs for Livy already and it wouldn't be too hard to scale down the men's fashions to child size. At least I don't think it will." Kurt frowned as if he was second guessing himself.

"So, no more Vogue?" Burt asked from the floor where he and Livy played with her favorite dolls.

"I still write my blog," Kurt said. "But I gave up the rest of my duties back in May in order to get ready for the show. I even helped Isabelle find my replacement. She suggested I do next week's blog on the show, give people a peek backstage. Also let them know that soon they'll actually be able to buy my clothes."

"You're still getting requests?" Carole asked.

"At least a hundred times every blog," Blaine said. "Not that Kurt keeps count. That's what I'm here for."

"And me," Rachel said. "Blaine and I take turns counting things like that and checking the responses. Kurt doesn't like to read the comments."

"They aren't all nice," Kurt said. "And I don't want to let a few negative people affect the way I design. So I let Blaine and Rachel read a few of the nicer comments to me and sometimes I'll dictate a response. But that's it. Once a blog is done, I'm done with it."

"Well, I'm very proud of everything you've accomplished, Kurt," Burt said sincerely. "You and Blaine both."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

"I thought things would slow down some after the show," Blaine pouted a few months later. They were lying in bed together after another very long day where Kurt had barely seen either Blaine or Livy.

"I did too," Kurt sighed. He knew he had been neglecting both Blaine and Livy and he felt awful about it. "I'm sorry. It's just getting the store set up and getting the clothes manufactured and working on the fall collection… it's just a lot more work than I thought it would be."

"You need to hire an assistant," Blaine said. "Let someone take on some of the most time consuming stuff. And you should hire someone to supervise the production details. And let Toni handle the business because that's what she's good at. Then you'd have more time to actually design, and more time to spend with us. Besides, you're stressed all the time and that can't be good for you."

Kurt knew that Blaine had a point, but he hated giving up control.

"You'll still have final say," Blaine said, reading Kurt's mind. "They'll work for you. It'll still be your vision and designs. But you'll have time to actually be inspired. Livy's been complaining because she hasn't had a new dress in over a month. And you haven't worn anything new in even longer. You'll burn out your creativity if you work too hard."

Kurt sighed. "I'll talk to Toni about hiring some help. How are your classes going this semester? I feel like we haven't talked in months."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Classes are fine. But I'm more interested in not talking right now. It feels like there are other things we haven't done for a while now."

Kurt felt Blaine's hardness pressing against his thigh and hummed with pleasure. "Right, talk later. Now, other things."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Once Kurt had hired some help, things settled down into a more manageable level of chaos. Kurt was still busy, but he made a point of making it home in time to spend a couple hours with Livy every night before she went to bed. And he and Blaine started scheduling a date night where Rachel would babysit and they would have a whole night just for themselves.

Blaine decided to join the a capella singing group at school and so two nights a week, Kurt and Livy had Papa-daughter time. According to Livy, Kurt was much better at playing tea party and dress up than Blaine was. At two years old, she started her first dance class and Blaine was already teaching her to play the piano. Music was always present in their home. If Rachel or Blaine weren't practicing, then Kurt was singing while he sewed or drew. Livy soaked it all in. And sometimes, Livy and Kurt would reenact scenes or songs from her favorite Disney movies.

For the next two years, that was how their life went. Rachel graduated from NYADA and got her first role on Broadway, even though it was only a bit part. Blaine continued his education until he finally graduated from Columbia with honors and a double major in Music and Creative Writing. And then he sat down with Kurt the next day and they had a talk.

"Is this about that job I mentioned the other day?" Kurt asked. "Because I know you want to do something with music, but I thought that getting a start writing for a magazine would at least be something to tide you over."

Blaine shook his head. "No it isn't really about that. Though I do appreciate the thought. I want to have a baby."

Kurt's eyes widened. They had discussed the possibility of one day having more children, but never in anything more than a vague someday way. "Really?"

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hands. "Livy's getting older and if we wait much longer, there will be a huge gap in their ages. That wasn't a good thing with me and Cooper. And I was thinking that since everything is going so well with your career, I could take the time to finish that musical I've been writing for years. That way I could work from home and be with the baby. I've made a few contacts that have said that they'd like to see what I come up with, so there's a chance that I could actually see the musical on stage if it's good enough."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I've told you that you can do anything you want and I'll support you. I meant that. And if you're serious about having a baby, then I think we should make an appointment with Dr. Ramos and get you off the birth control."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"Don't thank me yet," Kurt said teasingly. "Just wait until you experience morning sickness and then see if you're still grateful."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Dr. Ramos took Blaine off the birth control and gave them some advice about improving their odds of conception. Even so, it took two months for Blaine to get pregnant. To most people that wouldn't seem very long, but when they hadn't even tried the first time, it seemed like an eternity. But then one day, the early pregnancy test was positive and Kurt and Blaine celebrated. Kurt took the day off of work and Blaine dropped Livy off at preschool and then the two of them spent the majority of the day in bed together.

They celebratory mood lasted until Blaine's first bout of morning sickness, which happened a little less than two months later.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Blaine gasped out as he rested his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet tank. "How did you survive this?"

"Pills," Kurt said wryly as he brushed the damp curls from Blaine's forehead. "That and a lot of dry toast and saltine crackers. They really do help. You wash up and I'll make you some tea and plain toast. Then we'll make an appointment with Dr. Ramos. She can prescribe something for the nausea."

Morning sickness wasn't the only thing that plagued Blaine in the coming days, however. For whatever reason, his body wasn't as well equipped to handle a pregnancy as Kurt's had been. He was sicker than Kurt and for longer. His hormones were erratic, causing mood fluctuations that had him laughing hysterically one minute and sobbing the next. He retained more water and got tired more easily. There was no way on earth that he would have been able to hold down a job and go to school while pregnant like Kurt had done.

Luckily, Livy was at preschool for the worst of Blaine's morning sickness and was old enough to understand that Daddy wasn't feeling very well. Kurt, for his part, took over most of Livy's care when he was home, letting Blaine rest as much as possible. It wasn't really a surprise to any of them when Blaine was put on bed rest in early December, though they were all disappointed that they couldn't go home for the holidays that year. Instead, Kurt and Blaine celebrated their fourth anniversary watching romantic comedies on the TV in their room while Livy spent the day with her Auntie Rachel.

Rachel had finally moved out of the apartment a few months into Blaine's pregnancy. She'd gotten the secondary role in a new musical that was taking off in popularity and had decided it was time to strike out on her own. Brody was a thing of the past, and she and Finn never had rekindled their romance, no matter how many longing looks they shared whenever they were all together for some family function. She had dated a few different guys over the past couple years, but she seemed to finally be content to be alone for the time being.

Her apartment wasn't far from the loft, and she came over to visit quite often before heading to the theater. She said it was because she was bored, but Blaine knew that it was because she was checking up on him. He was grateful, if a little annoyed, by her and Kurt both hovering. He was already feeling useless enough.

The only good thing that came out of weeks of enforced bed rest was that he had made real progress on his musical. It had been through several drafts, but he finally thought he really had something special. It was basically his and Kurt's story with a Romeo and Juliet feel, including the rival glee clubs and bullies and musical competitions. The entire score was complete, except for one song that just kept eluding him. It was the love song between the two protagonists and nothing that he wrote seemed to really fit.

It wasn't until Livy asked him to tell her about how he and Papa had met for her bedtime story one night that he found the right words. And once he had the words to The Story of Us, the music just seemed to come to him. He spent all the next day with his portable keyboard next to him in bed as he plucked out the notes and added them to the score.

It was in late March, after letting Kurt and Rachel read through the final script, that Blaine finally sent his work to those contacts he had made so long ago.

Two days later, Dr. Ramos admitted him to the hospital for complications. His blood pressure was skyrocketing and nothing they did seemed to bring it under control.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

**A/N: **Well, just one more chapter to go! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Jules


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

"Blaine, you're at 35 weeks, and while it isn't ideal to deliver this early, the chances for the baby's survival at this point is really good if we deliver now," Dr. Ramos told them.

"How good?" Blaine asked and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"95%," the doctor told them. "Probably a little better since I put you on steroids two months ago to help speed up the development of the lungs."

"And if we wait?" Blaine asked.

"The longer we wait, the better the chances that you will have further complications," Dr. Ramos said gently. "Which is bad for both you and the baby. There could be lasting effects to both of you." She didn't say "if you survive," but it hung in the air anyway.

"We'll do what you want," Kurt told Blaine, "but I think you should let them deliver. I don't want to lose either of you and it sounds like this is our best option."

Blaine was willing to suffer just about anything for this baby to be happy and healthy, but it sounded like having it over and done was the best for both of them. "Okay, we'll sign the papers. As soon as you think is best."

Once the doctor had gone to make the arrangements, Kurt pulled out his phone. "I should call my parents. They'll want to be here as soon as they can."

Before Kurt could pull out his phone, however, Blaine grabbed his hand again. "Kurt, I'm scared."

"I know," Kurt said. "So am I. But Dr. Ramos is a great doctor and she says that this is the best way. I'm not going to lose you now, not after all we've been through to get here. And the baby is going to be fine. Just you wait and see."

"I love you," Blaine whispered tiredly, tears falling down his cheeks.

Kurt wiped the tears away and kissed his husband. "I love you too. Now you get some sleep while I call Dad and Carole, okay?"

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Because of the more serious situation with Blaine's health, Kurt wasn't allowed to be in the operating room with Blaine for the birth of their second child. Instead, he was relegated to the waiting room with Burt and Carole. Rachel wanted to be there, but she was watching Livy and keeping her occupied so that she didn't worry about anything. At almost five years old, she was pretty perceptive.

It took more than an hour before the doctor came into the room and called to Kurt. Kurt rushed over. "How is he? And the baby?"

"Kurt, your husband is just fine," Dr. Ramos said with a smile. "He came through the procedure better than we could have hoped. As for the baby, he's strong. The steroid treatment did a lot to help and he's breathing on his own. We'll need to keep him in the NICU for a few days to help him adjust, but I think he's going to be just fine. Dr. Steinman will be in to talk to both you and Blaine after he gets a chance to examine him."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and almost sagged to the ground. Burt held him upright, however and Kurt managed to say, "Thank you. When can I see them?"

"Well, Blaine's being moved to recovery now, so I'll send a nurse to get you in about five minutes," Dr. Ramos said. "You'll be able to visit the baby in NICU soon after that. I'm not releasing Blaine to visit yet. He needs time to recover, but I expect that by tomorrow morning, he'll be fit for a trip over in a wheelchair."

"He's not going to be happy about waiting," Burt said dryly.

"Well, he's going to have to get happy," Kurt said. "I need him strong and healthy and so does the baby."

"It's a boy?" Carole asked from behind Kurt.

"A healthy baby boy," Dr. Ramos confirmed. "Five pounds and 14 ounces, 19 inches long. If he'd gone to full term, I suspect he would have been born on the large end of the spectrum."

A moment later, the nurse came to tell Kurt that Blaine was settled into recovery and took him back to see him. Kurt followed along quietly, thinking about how much different this experience was from when he'd had Livy. As tired and sore as he had been after giving birth, it was relatively simple compared to this.

"Kurt?" Blaine said sleepily when Kurt entered the curtained off area of recovery where Blaine was resting. "Have you seen him?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand and smiled reassuringly. "Not yet, but they'll come and get me soon. Dr. Ramos said he's strong and healthy. He's gonna need a few days in the NICU to get used to the big bad world, but he's fine."

Blaine nodded. He was still a little loopy from the anesthesia. "I want to see him."

"Dr. Ramos said you could go for a visit in the morning if you rest up tonight. I'll even get to give you a ride in a wheelchair."

Blaine frowned at that but nodded. "I'm tired, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt said. "You can rest. I'm right here."

Blaine shook his head drunkenly. "No. You have to go stay with the baby. He needs us. He needs to know his Papa. I want you to stay with him."

Kurt blinked back tears as he nodded. "Okay. When they say it's oaky to visit him, I'll go down and see him and my dad and Carole can come sit with you, okay? I don't want you to be alone either."

"Okay," Blaine agreed sleepily. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

Kurt brushed a kiss to Blaine's forehead and stood by his side while Blaine fell asleep. He didn't leave until the nurse came to tell him that he could see the baby."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Their baby looked a lot healthier than the other babies in the NICU, Kurt thought as he carefully stroked their son's hand through the small opening in the incubator. The NICU doctor had told him the their son was responding well to the treatments that they were giving him. He was on steroids and was receiving nourishment from a feeding tube. His lungs were healthy, but he was mildly hypoglycemic, using up the sugar before his body could store the fat, which in turn made him more sensitive to the cold. But the doctor reassured him that it wouldn't take long to get him healthy enough to go home with them.

The baby seemed to know who Kurt was, though Kurt couldn't really be sure that it wasn't his imagination. Whenever Kurt touched him, he seemed to gravitate towards Kurt. And as Kurt spoke to him, sometimes even singing to him, the baby seemed to perk up and really be listening.

When visiting hours were up, Kurt reluctantly left the NICU and went to Blaine's room. It was getting late in the evening and he wasn't surprised to see Blaine asleep while Burt watched the sports highlights on ESPN with the sound turned way down.

"How is he?" Burt asked.

Kurt smiled and filled his father in on what he had learned from the NICU doctor. "How about Blaine?"

"He's been sleeping mostly," Burt said. "I sent Carole back to the loft a while ago. Livy was getting cranky so she went to help Rachel out."

"You should go get some sleep, too," Kurt told his father. "I can't be in the NICU overnight, so I'll stay with Blaine. We'll be alright for the night."

Burt nodded and got up from the chair and stretched. Then he pulled his son in for a tight hug. "I know this isn't easy, but I'm so proud of you. You're taking care of your family."

"It's hard, dad," Kurt whispered. "I just want to make everything okay, but I can't."

"They're both going to be fine," Burt said. "And in a few weeks, this will all be a memory. You'll be home and complaining because the baby is keeping you both up all night, just like Livy."

"He's so tiny," Kurt said. "I mean, he bigger than the other babies in the NICU, but he's still so small compared to Livy when she was born. It's hard to imagine he'll ever catch up."

"You just wait," Burt said. "In a few years, he'll be running rings around all of us. In the meantime, you need to get some rest too."

Kurt nodded and pulled away from his father. "I think I could sleep for a week if they let me."

"Carole and I will be back in the morning," Burt promised and then left Kurt to curl up on the reclining chair beside Blaine's bed.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

"He's so tiny," Blaine said with awe as he felt their baby wrap his fingers around Blaine's much larger one.

"He'll grow," Kurt said. "The doctor said he's doing really well. He just needs to gain some body fat and we'll be able to take him home in a few days."

"I never thought I'd hear you discussing body fat as a positive thing," Blaine said teasingly without ever letting his eyes stray from their son.

"Only when it comes to this little guy," Kurt said. "Have you come to a final decision on the name? We can't keep calling him baby or little guy forever."

Blaine nodded. "I was going to go with Frederick."

Kurt groaned. They had talked about that possibility, but he didn't really want his son to be a Freddy.

"But, you'll be happy to know I've changed my mind," Blaine said and finally look at Kurt long enough to smirk. "I know you hated that name."

"I wouldn't say hate…" Kurt hedged.

"So I was thinking of Benjamin Charles Hummel," Blaine said. "If you approve."

Kurt smiled. "I definitely approve." Kurt turned toward the incubator and slipped his hand into the other side. "You hear that, Ben? You've finally got a name."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

It took almost a week for Ben to gain enough weight and body fat to be released. Blaine had been released after only two days, but he and Kurt still spent almost every minute they could at the hospital. Once Ben was allowed out of the incubator for short periods, they had brought Livy to meet her new brother. She was actually pretty taken with him, despite the fact that he had caused so much disruption in her young life. Kurt was convinced she thought he was a doll and would change her tune once he was home and demanded all of Blaine's attention.

Thankfully, Kurt was proved wrong. Maybe it was because she was older, or maybe it was because Ben was still so tiny when he came home, but she was fiercely protective of her baby brother. She wanted to help feed him and take care of him. She gave dirty looks to anyone who held him that wasn't Blaine or Kurt, including her Auntie Rachel and her Grandpa and Grandma.

A few days after bringing Ben home, Burt and Carole went back to Ohio and Rachel went back to her own life, leaving the new family alone to get used to being a family. It took Blaine longer to really get his full strength back, so Kurt spent more time at home with him than they had originally planned, but he didn't really mind. He had missed so much when Livy was an infant because he was always so busy getting ahead. But now, he had his own line of clothes and could take a little time off to spend with his family. It was a good time.

Two weeks after they brought Ben home, Blaine got a call while Ben was napping. Kurt was busy in the kitchen, showing Livy how to bake cookies, so he didn't pay it much mind until Blaine came out of the music room looking stunned.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Kurt asked with concern.

"I'm… fine," Blaine said a little vaguely and then a smile slowly lit up his face. "That was Macy Graham. She and her business partner read my musical and they want to produce it. They think… they think it's going to be a hit."

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as he dropped his spoon and went to hug his husband. "I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, well, it'll take some time," Blaine warned even as he pulled Kurt tighter to him. "They want to do some workshop read-throughs to test out the reception. And then, if that's successful, they'll take it on tour. But eventually, it could actually go to Broadway."

Kurt huffed out a laugh. "Of course it will go to Broadway. You are a genius and the rest of the world will love your work just like I do."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss. "Did you ever think…"

"What?" Kurt prompted.

"I don't think I ever could have imagined our life," Blaine said. "Back when… when you first came to New York without me. I had this fantasy in my head and when life wasn't that easy, I thought… I thought that maybe we wouldn't make it. I thought nothing could be as good as what I had dreamed. But this… this is so much better. You, me, Livy and Ben… our life still isn't easy, but… it's so much better than what I could imagine at17 years old. Do you know what I mean?"

Kurt nodded. "I do. When I didn't get into NYADA, I thought my life was over. But a different path came along and I think it's a better fit for me, now. We have both made mistakes at times, and being parents so young wasn't easy. But I know that what we have is worth getting through the tough times. And I'm so happy with you, and with our life. I love you, Blaine Hummel."

"And I love you Kurt Hummel," Blaine said and gave his husband another quick kiss.

"Papa!" Livy called out sounding miserable. "My tummy hurts."

Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's for a brief moment before stepping back and turning to their precocious daughter, only to find that she had eaten half of the cookie dough while Kurt's back was turned. "Oh, Livy! What did I tell you about eating the cookie dough?" Kurt said with a sigh. "I know it tastes good, but it's bad for your tummy. Come on, let's get you some of the pink medicine and you can lay down on the sofa for a little while."

Blaine watched Kurt and Livy for a minute before Ben's cries forced him to turn away. Time to get the little guy up. He and Kurt exchanged smiles as Blaine made his way up the stairs to the nursery. They had made a good life together despite the hard times, and neither would trade these times for anything.

**The End**


End file.
